


The Lost One

by LoverofAllThingsExplicit



Series: The Sign of Three [1]
Category: Hobbit-Freeform, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anger, Angst and Porn, Bullying, Durincest, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Harm to Children, Love, Memory Loss, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Underage, Multi, OFC is a total BAMF, Orphan - Freeform, Past Violence, Polyamorous Relationships, Porn With Plot, Post Battle of the Five Armies, Scars, Sexual Violence, Smut, Soul Bond, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Triggers, bagginshield, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAllThingsExplicit/pseuds/LoverofAllThingsExplicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a break from duties, Fili and Kili, Crown Princes of Erebor, stumble upon a badly injured young woman in the forests surrounding Dale and Erebor, and bring her back home with them. There is something about the strange woman that calls to them both, something familiar . . . but it couldn't be her, could it?</p><p>All grammatical errors are my own, sorry~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery Among the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . i decided to write a story that's kinda been playing in my head for a while, and i really fought with myself about writing it. Just fair warning, it will be a bit different from what i would normally write, since i've never published this kind of story before on a site like this. This story will have some triggers, but i will give warnings before each chapter for your benefit. It'll probably take me a while to update it, depending on if anyone actually likes it, but if i get some positive reviews, i'll work on it some more. Anyways, you probably wanna get to the story, so please continue on :)
> 
> I don't own anyone from Tolkien or even you, but my own characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking through the forest surround Erebor and Dale, Fili and Kili reflect upon the aftershocks of the Battle of the Five Armies, and discover something more than birds among the trees.

It was early in the morning, and no one was outside as the sun began to peek over the horizon, except for two Royal Dwarves making their way to the forests surrounding their home. "How long do you think until we get dragged back to the mountain?" Kili asked, stretching his arms over his head and casting his golden haired older brother a sly look. Fili shrugged in response before nudging his dark haired counterpart in the ribs, causing Kili to stumble a bit.

"Not long," Fili finally said, then smirked. "Though if i'm not mistaken, Bilba and Thorin decided to sleep in today." The brothers chuckled at the thought of their uncle and aunt. They'd been married for all of 6 years now, and were still as in love as the day they finally gave into their feelings. Fili sighed as he thought about what might've been if it hadn't been for their Aunt Bilba.

They'd nearly lost her for good, when Thorin had banished Bilba from the Mountain. It wasn't until the Battle of the Five Armies, wherein she saved the lives of Thorin , Fili and Kili, despite being injured herself. Her Banishment had been lifted, and a peaceful treaty was formed, under the condition that the Arkenstone be hidden deep within a tomb under Bilba's request. Thorin had readily agreed, not wishing the curse to continue onto his heirs and their own children one day.

Fili still woke sweating and panting from the memories that plagued his nights, and knew his brother suffered the same. The months of recovery had been long, painful and harsh, barely made tolerable save for the fact that the Curse of the Line of Durin seemed to have dissipated . . . for now. As he walked towards the forest surrounding Dale and Erebor, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that his younger brother was rubbing the scar across his arm, and felt a twinge of guilt flash through his gut.

It had been a miracle that Kili's arm was saved after the battle. The deep gash stretching from elbow to wrist had been riddled with infection from an Orc blade, and was still stiff on some days. He forced himself to work with his arm daily, when he wasn't working with Dwalin in training their soldiers or working on military tactics with Gloin.

Kili was not the only one to receive a reminder of that terrible day. Fili still felt twinges of pain through his back and shoulders where he'd been laid open by the Defiler's clawed hand. It had happened so quickly, when he saw his Uncle fall, and Kili trying to defend him. He had pushed Kili out of the way just as Azog struck, and the pain had been the most intense he had ever felt. When the Defiler raised his arm again, Fili was sure that he was dead.

If it hadn't been for Bilba driving back Azog and for bringing them to safety, they'd all have been dead and buried in the tomb of his ancestors by now. Thorin had been sentenced to bed rest for nearly 3 months while his body healed, and even Bilba herself received a nice sized scar wrapping around her leg from where a Warg had managed to knick her leg, despite her magic ring. Yes, the battle had been terrible, with many lives lost, but they were mending slowly over time.

"What's got you looking like Uncle?" Kili's words brought Fili back from his musings, and he cocked a brow at Kili's slightly grinning face. "Just remembering," he said, a little softly. Kili's smile fell a bit, and he nodded his head, kicking his booted foot across the leaf strewn path. He knew what his brother was thinking about, and how he blamed himself for Uncle and himself getting hurt.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, bother," Kili told him, looking up at Fili. "What happened happened, but we managed to survive it all. Mahal, I'd be dead if it weren't for you!" he grabbed Fili's forearm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You've nothing to feel guilty for, brother. Nothing."

Fili sighed, and gave Kili's arm a friendly squeeze in return. "I know . . . but i still have nightmares. Mostly of what might've been if things hadn't gone the way they did." He shook his head, but gave his brother a reassuring smirk. "But, everything has turned out all right for the most part. Erebor is prosperous, relations with the humans and the pointy-eared bastards are good . . . here we are, out in the forests without an armed escort and abandoning our duties again."

The brothers chuckled, and released their arms before they continued on their way, falling into a comfortable silence. The forest was actually pretty, Fili thought. It was a beautiful day, early morning sunlight filtering through the trees, and not a single bird was chirping. . .

Fili frowned, and cocked his head, listening. Kili stopped walking, and cast a glance around, before he shared a look with his brother. They nodded once to each other, years of training together allowing them to know each other's signals, and rested their hands upon the pommel of their swords. They walked slowly, listening for any rustling of leaves or the sound of breathing to indicate anyone else in their area.

Fili bumped into Kili, and was about to curse himself for getting distracted and not watching where his brother was when Kili held up a finger to his lips, forcing anything the elder brother was going to say to die in his throat. Kili turned back to what had caught his eye, and strained to make out the faint shape.

It was barely visible among the leaves of the large oak tree they stood under, and if it hadn't been for the faintest movement, he would've overlooked it entirely. Fili narrowed his eyes, and realized with a shiver that the shape was actually a body. It didn't move, save for the faintest rise and fall of its form as it rested against the sturdy trunk high above their heads.

Upon closer inspection, they realized that whatever it was, was sleeping, or appeared to be. Kili unsheathed his sword quietly, and stuck it into the earth before he placed his hands on the lowest branch.

Fili, being slightly alarmed, grabbed Kili by the back of his dark tunic, halting his movements. "you don't know what that thing is, and you're going to climb the tree?" he whispered, barely making a sound, but there was enough harshness within his voice to inject his incredulity and disbelief at what his brother planned. Kili cocked a brow, and shrugged.

"Whatever it is, might be hurt. And i'm curious. besides, do you want to go back and get the guards and explain to Uncle why we weren't attending out duties?" he whispered back, knowing full well the Crown Prince wouldn't leave him in the face of possible danger.

Fili sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand. "Mahal, I swear you are going to get yourself killed one of these days," he muttered before he released Kili, only to start climbing the branch with his brother. Kili shot Fili a triumphant grin, and Fili stuck his tongue out at him, one of the few times he acted like the young Dwarf he was instead of trying to act so much older than he really was at heart.

The two of them climbed the tree as quietly as a dwarf in a tree could, clinging to limbs and using them as leverage to get them higher. Soon, they were within reaching distance of the thing, if they stretched out their arms far enough. Fili and Kili paused, and stared at the creature with wide and curious eyes. It appeared to be small, smaller than either of them, but that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous, whatever it was. She, Fili realized with a start. She, whoever she was, had golden brown hair, but it appeared to have streaks of red throughout.

Kili gripped his arm suddenly, and pointed at the girl. "Is . . is that blood?" he whispered. Fili looked closer, and he gritted his teeth when he confirmed the sluggish fluid congealing near her temple. Now that he looked closer, he could see that her clothing was ripped and hanging off her too thin frame, and she appeared to have deeper and more serious wounds scattered here and there, a particularly nasty looking slash across her abdomen.

Fili glanced at Kili, whom had the same fierce expression on his face. Whomever this person was, she was injured, and they needed to get help. Fili glanced at the woman, and sighed. Getting her out of the tree might prove to be a bit difficult, since they did not know the extent of her injuries.

Slowly, he reached out and gently placed a hand on the woman's temple The wound slowed down, a good sign, he noted. Carefully, he climbed up onto the branch with her, careful not to disturb the woman. Gently, he slid his arms under her head and shoulders and under her legs, lifting her up into his arms.

The woman made a grimace of pain and let out a soft whimper of pain, causing Fili to freeze. However, she remained unconscious, allowing the Dwarves to let out a breath of relief as Fili transferred her to his brother. Kili held her in his arms, noting how small and light she seemed, almost underweight. Fili climbed down before Kili, prepared to catch one or both should they fall out of the tree.

The descent was slow, so as not to jostle the injured girl anymore than necessary. Soon, Kili reached the bottom, and Fili let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's done and over with," he said, glancing at the girl before he took her from Kili. Kili picked up their discarded swords, and sheathed them, scanning the area. "We need to bring her back to Erebor, make sure there isn't anything permanent done to her," he told the Crown Prince.

Fili nodded, noting the woman started to shake and shiver with fever. "Let's go," he said, walking quickly but carefully with his brother back to their home in the mountain. "We need to tell Thorin about her, increase the guard patrol. Whomever did this to her will come looking for her to make sure she's dead."

Kili shot a worried glance at his brother and the woman Fili held. "Who do you think she is?" he asked. "Where did she come from? How did she even get here?!" Fili shook his head. "I have no idea, but i intend to find out," he said grimly. "Hopefully, she'll survive the next few days." The dwarven brothers fell into silence, keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

It didn't take them more than a half an hour to reach Dale, and they strode through the back alleys in order to keep out of sight of the rapidly crowding streets. Soon, they reached the gates of Erebor, and Kili called the sentries to get Thorin, Dwalin and Oin and have them meet them in the Infirmary. The sentries nodded their heads, and hurried off to get their tasks completed.

Fili sighed, and he strode through the mountain, ignoring the questioning looks and whispers the woman got. Her shaking had gotten a bit more violent, and it if weren't for Fili's strong grip upon her, she would've fallen out of his arms. Her fever seemed to be getting worse, as a fine sheen of sweat had collected on her dirt and blood streaked skin.

"We need a bed and healers," Kili barked out when they barged through the Infirmary doors. The head Healer glanced up in surprise, but nodded her head and led the Princes to a bed in the farthest corner, pulling a curtain around them. Fili gently set the woman on the bed, and opened his mouth to explain the situation when Thorin came barging in, calling for his nephews.

"Fili, Kili, what's going on?" he questioned in a gruff voice, Dwalin and Oin right on his heels. "We found a woman out in the forests this morning," Kili said quickly, causing Dwalin to raise his eyebrows. "What happened?" the warrior asked them.

Oin stepped forward, and immediately began to fuss over the girl, grabbing fresh bandages and calling for clean water, a needle, and thread. Thorin frowned deeply, casting a glance at her. "Dwarf?" he asked. Fili and Kili shrugged.

"We don't know," Fili replied. "We found her this morning in the forest." Kili nodded, but kept his gaze trained on the unconscious form Oin worked on.

Dwalin looked closely at the woman, studying her as Oin worked on cleaning and stitching up her wounds. "Whoever she is, she's got to be stronger than she looks to be able to sustain those injuries," he commented, and Oin glanced up, frustration in his eyes. "Someone tried their damnedest to kill her, it's a miracle she's lived this long," the elder dwarf replied.

Thorin sighed. "Do what you can to save her," he ordered. "If she wakes, we need to know what happened, and how she ended up in the forest. Dwalin, Kili, go and alert Bard, see if he's had any reports of missing persons in or around Dale." The two nodded, and Kili cast one last worried look at the girl before he followed the captain of the guard out the door.

"Fili, come with me. We need to discuss everything that you know about this incident." Fili nodded to his Uncle, and walked with the King Under the Mountain, the broken and unconscious girl weighing heavily on his mind. Something about her struck her as familiar, but what? Who is she?

He was roused from his thoughts when he entered his Uncle's private study, and suppressed a grin when he saw children's toys scattered here and there around the otherwise impeccably clean and stately study. He thought of his young cousins, the twins Rose and Thorn. Despite being girls, those two were rambunctious, and reminded him of Kili and himself when they were their age, always getting into mischief.

When they first discovered that she was pregnant, Thorin and Bilba had agreed that Fili will remain the heir, a fact that Fili felt honored for. Fili had been groomed to rule Erebor after Thorin, and Bilba didn't want to take that away fro him.

"Fili, what is this all about?" Thorin's voice cut through his musings again. Fili met his Uncle's eyes, and sighed, frowning. "Kili and i were taking a walk through the forest without an escort this morning," he said, forcing himself not to flinch under Thorin's disapproving gaze. He cleared his throat, and continued.

"We happened upon an oak tree, and Kili was the one to notice that she was high up in the branches. Kili and i climbed up and discovered that she'd been there for awhile, most likely the night, and she was unconscious. We didn't find any tracks or any other indication as to how she got there. From what we could tell, she had climbed the tree to get away from whatever did this to her. Kili carried her down from the tree, and i carried her back to Erebor before calling for you. This is the extent of our knowledge on the woman."

Thorin sat back in his chair, and scratched at his beard thoughtfully. "And she did not wake? You were not followed?" he asked after a moment. Fili shook his head. "No one else knew where we were, and the woman didn't stir except for when the fever spiked," he answered.

Thorin sighed, and nodded his head. "Oin will see to it that the girl lives." Thorin looked at his eldest nephew, and frowned. "She seems vaguely familiar . . . Are you sure you've never met her before?" Fili frowned, and tried to think over the various women he and his brother had ever encountered in their lives. "No, no one really comes to mind. Wait!" Fili's eyes widened. "She does look familiar . . . I've only seen that particular hair on one other person . . . " Fili trailed off, frowning deeply. "But it's not possible," he muttered.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "What's not possible?" he questioned. Fili glanced up at Thorin, confusion disbelief in his eyes. "She looks like Luwae." Thorin's eyes widened, and his mouth parted in surprise and shock. Images of a young girl flashed through Fili's mind, her rare laughter reserved for him and his brother seeming to echo in his ears. Sudden guilt and pain caused his heart to lurch as he thought about Luwae, something he hadn't done in years.

"But that's not possible," Thorin stated, rising from his chair and breaking through the memory in Fili's mind. "She's dead. She's been dead for decades." Fili looked back at his Uncle, becoming more and more confused by the second. "There's no way that she could've survived . . . is there?" Thorin frowned deeply, and sighed before he headed towards the door to speak with the Healers. "I don't know, Fili. I really don't know. If by chance it is her, i want to know where's she's been all these years, and what really happened to her." Thorin looked at his nephew, and allowed his gaze to soften slightly. "Go find Kili and Dwalin, and tell them our suspicions, but say no more until we know if the girl will survive. Understood?" Fili nodded his head, and Thorin dismissed him. Fili wasted no time, heading straight for King Bard of Dale's home, knowing that would be the first place to look for his brother. _Luwae , Sweet, gentle Luwae . . ._ he thought, feeling pain clench in his gut _. . . what happened to our little Luwae? Our Lost One?_


	2. Sliver of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Dwalin ask Bard if he's heard anything about any missing persons, and the Durin Brothers begin to hope for the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know, it's been a little while since i first published, but i kinda ran into some issues with the internet not wanting to let me publish anything i wrote T_T Regardless, here's a second chapter!

Dwalin pounded his large fist on Bard’s door in some semblance of a gentle knock while Kili shifted impatiently from one foot to the other. The sound of Dwalin beating on the door reverberated through the King of Dale’s home, and they were answered within moments by Bard himself. “Master Dwalin, Prince Kili,” he sounded a little surprised. “What brings you two to Dale this early in the morning? I usually don’t see dwarves roaming the streets until midmorning.”

Dwalin and Kili nodded to the King. “We’re sorry to bother you this early, but there’s a bit of a problem,” Kili said, and Dwalin looked around for a second. “D’ye mind if we come in and talk about this privately?” the large dwarf added.

Bard narrowed his eyes in concern, but nodded and let them pass through his doorway. “We can talk in my study,” he answered, shutting his front door. He led the two dwarves to his study in the back, and gestured for them to sit in the smaller chairs he had built specifically for entertaining his smaller guests. “Now,” he asked, sitting in his chair behind his desk. “What’s this about?”

Dwalin turned to Kili, raising his eyebrows in anticipation of his answer, for he too was curious. Kili sighed, and looked up at Bard from his seat. “My brother and I were taking a walk early this morning and found someone up in the branches of an oak tree,” he started. “She’s a bit smaller then Fili or I, by at least a head I’d say, but she appears to be a full gown woman with long golden brown hair with streaks of red woven through it. She’s injured, looks like she got attacked by someone or something. We have no idea who she is, and thought that possibly you might have gotten a report on anyone missing from Dale?” he asked.

Bard was silent for a moment, and thought, drumming his fingers together before he sighed and shook his head. “Unfortunately, I have gotten no reports of missing persons, nor have I ever seen anyone matching that description,” he said finally. “I will alert the guards in and around Dale to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters or for anyone asking questions about this mysterious girl,” he offered, standing from his seat. “I’ll also send inquiries to Laketown, see if they heard about her.”

Dwalin and Kili nodded, the latter sighing in disappointment, and got up from their seats. “Thank ye for yer time,” Dwalin grunted, and patted Kili’s shoulder. “We’ll let ye know if we find anything new about her, maybe she just moved into the area?”

Bard nodded, and led them back to his door. “And I shall do the same,” he told them. “Good luck with your search, hopefully something will turn up to explain who she is and what happened.”

Kili nodded to Bard, and shook his hand, Dwalin doing likewise before they headed back out into the streets starting to become crowded in the late morning. “Well, that was a bit useful,” Dwalin snorted, shaking his head.

Kili looked up at the Captain of the guard, and shook his head fervently. “Not so,” he corrected. “We know that she’s not from around here, so she had to have traveled to reach this area. Judging from the state of her clothing, she’d been on the move for quite some time.”

Dwalin looked at Kili, and gave him a faint smile. “Good ta see yer payin’ attention ta detail,” he praised, and Kili felt a bit better with the acknowledgement. His smile dropped, however, when he spotted a flash of gold speeding their way. He looked over to see Fili, and cocked his head in confusion. “Fili, what are you doing here?” he asked his brother.

Fili skidded to a stop, panting. “Talked with . . . Uncle,” he heaved out, resting his hands on his knees. “We think . . . I mean, she might be . . . she could be Luwae!” Kili’s eyes widened, and Dwalin’s head snapped abruptly to Fili.

“But . . . Luwae?” Kili asked, his voice sounded strangled. “How? I mean, she’s been gone for nearly 60 years, since we were children!” Fili suddenly made shushing noises, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention. “Look, it’s a theory, it might not be her at all, but we need to keep this quiet until the girl wakes up,” he whispered.

Dwalin nodded, and clapped his hands on their shoulders. “Regardless of whether or not it is her, we need ta get back ta Erebor,” he told them firmly. “Bard hasn’t gotten any word about anyone matching her description, but he’s going ta check with his guards and Laketown ta see if maybe she’d been there or around the area before ye found her.” He looked down at the princes, and sighed. “In the meantime, we go back and try to figure out what’s going on, alright?”

Fili and Kili nodded, though Kili more reluctantly, and started making their way back to their home. The trip was mostly silent, each dwarf thinking about a young girl and the incidents that happened when the princes were still children.

Thorin spotted them coming back, but knew from the looks in his nephews’ faces that they wouldn’t be of use to anyone today. He sighed, and nodded to them. “Oin’s gotten her stitched up, but her fever’s spiked,” he informed them. “Why don’t you go and sit with her, since you’ll both be thinking about her anyways,” he suggested. Fili and Kili acknowledged his words, but barely, before they headed off to the Infirmary.

They got there, and noticed some of the nurses taking away some bloody bandages. They grabbed two chairs, and placed them on either side of the woman lying on the bed in the far corner. She appeared to be still as death, all sickly pale skin and shadowy hollows in her cheeks and the curves of her shoulders. If it weren’t for the subtle rise and fall of the blanket over her chest, Kili would’ve sworn she was dead.

Gingerly, he reached for one of her exposed hands, noting how small and frail it appeared within his own lager, calloused ones. He saw Fili take her other, and knew he thought the same thing from the furrows that formed between his brows. “Do you really think it’s her?” the dark haired prince whispered.

Fili was silent a moment, watching the mystery girl sleep. Woman, Kili corrected, though it was hard to picture such a delicate thing to be anything but a mere slip of a child, despite her obvious curves that sickness or starvation couldn’t diminish. “I don’t know,” his golden brother whispered at last. “But I really hope so. . . Mahal, to I hope it’s Luwae.”

Kili nodded in agreement, and the two brothers lapsed back into silence. It wasn’t long before they began to remember the details of their first encounter with Luwae, their friendship, and the events that led up to her possible demise, for the brothers clung to the sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, their little Luwae was resting on the sickbed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize this chapter's kinda short and not a whole lot actually happens in this one, but i promise things will start to pick up in the next chapter, and some questions will start to be answered, ok?
> 
> Thanks for those that commented on the story, I appreciate the positive feedback :)


	3. The Gypsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili first meet Luwae, and end up a bit embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah . . . updates may be a little sporadic many things going on in this wonderful thing we call life, but they will keep coming, promise~!

_Ered Luin, Fall 2869_

 

Fili and Kili came down the stairs quickly . . . well, barreled, more like, laughing as they ran to the kitchen where their mother and Uncle were waiting with breakfast. “C’mon, Fee, it’s your free day, and I wanna go play!” eight years old, and Kili still whined like a baby when he wanted something, Fili thought, amused. The young Dwarrow hefted his younger brother over his shoulder, chuckling when the younger squawked in protest. “Breakfast first, Kili,” he reminded his dark-haired counterpart.

 

Fili walked into the kitchen whistling while Kili squirmed and demanded to be let down. That was the sight that greeted Dis when she glanced up from her cooking, and chuckled. Thorin cocked a brow from his seat at the head of the table, and shook his head at his younger nephews. He couldn’t stop the small smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as he gazed at them fondly. “And what has you both so riled up this morning?” he asked them, crossing his arms.

 

Fili let Kili slide down from his shoulder and into his seat before he took his spot across from him, and nodded his good morning to his mother and Uncle. Kili smiled brightly at his uncle before he bounced in his seat slightly. “It’s Fili’s day off, so he can play with me today,” he cheered. Dis smiled as she set Kili’s plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, and handed Fili his.

 

Thorin gave a small nod. “So it is,” he agreed, before he took a drink from his coffee. “And what will you be doing today, boys?” he asked them both, but directed the question to his eldest nephew and heir. Fili swallowed his food before he answered. “Just exploring,” he said. “Just to the lake, maybe do some fishing and swimming.”

 

Dis sat down and gave her sons a firm yet gentle look. “Stay clear of the cliffs,” she warned them. “They’re dangerous, especially around this time of year, and the fences blocking it off have not been repaired yet from the last wind storm we had.” Not far from the settlement were steep cliffs that seemed to jut out from the earth at awkward angles. So far, they’ve been lucky, and no one has gone over the edge, but to be safe, a large wooden fence was built around the perimeter of the cliffs, which shrank year after year from the constant weather and instability of the rock.

 

The boys nodded solemnly, but Kili’s eyes shined with interest. Thorin watched his family, and let out a small sigh. “We mean it, Kili,” he said sternly. “I would hate for anything to happen to you because you didn’t listen to us.” The young boy nodded his head once more, and got a serious expression for all of three seconds.

 

“Fee, are you done eating yet?” Fili chuckled and pointed to Kili’s plate. “But you didn’t eat your breakfast,” he pointed out. “Can’t have you complaining in an hour about wanting to eat something.” When Kili stuck his tongue out and grabbed a piece of bacon to munch on, Fili returned the gesture, earning a chuckle from Thorin and a shake of the head from Dis at their poor table manners.

 

“Alright, you two go on and enjoy your day,” Dis said when they were finished with breakfast. “I want you both to check in with me, Dwalin, Balin, or your uncle every hour, understand?” The two nodded eagerly, and ran out of the kitchen, laughing and shoving at each other. Thorin chuckled at them, and helped Dis clean up before he kissed her cheek. “I’ll be at the forge,” he called before he headed out.

 

Fili and Kili ran through Ered Luin in glee, finally having a full day together to play for the first time in nearly a month. Between Fili’s new training at the forge, his training with Dwalin, and his ever increasing lessons on being the Crown Prince, the only time they got to spend with each other was during Balin’s history lessons, and even then, they had to pay attention or they’d get whacked across the knuckles with a ruler.

 

Taking full opportunity of this day to play and shirk responsibilities, Fili and Kili made their way to the lake, looking forward to diving into the cool water as the last of summer shook itself loose to make way for fall and winter. As they ran the stripped off their shirts and dropped them beside the chestnut tree near the edge and splashed their way into the water, whooping and laughing as they did so.

 

Kili scooped a handful of water and threw it at Fili, and laughed at the sour expression that crossed his face. “Oh, you’re in for it now, Kee,” the Blond Prince smiled evilly, and Kili shrieked with laughter as he tried to outrun his much stronger and faster older brother. Fili caught ahold of Kili and dunked him under, laughing.

 

The two went back and forth like this for a while before they grew tired and climbed out of the lake, flopping down on the grass to dry off. “Hey Fili,” Kili suddenly said, sitting up and pointing. “What’s that?”

 

Fili leaned up on an elbow to see what it was that had Kili’s interest, and squinted as he caught sight of something moving in the distance. He got up from his spot, and ordered Kili to stay put while he moved closer. He blinked once, then turned and grinned at his disgruntled brother. “It’s the Gypsies! They’re here, which means we’ll be having the Festival of Seasons again!”

 

Kili’s eyes widened and his mouth split into a wide grin as he scrambled to pull his shirt on. He tossed Fili his, and bounced on his toes in excitement. “C’mon, we gotta tell Uncle!” Fili smiled and tugged the shirt onto his relatively dry body and jogged after Kili, who took off running back to their home.

 

“Uncle! Guess what?” Kili yelled as he skidded to a stop just inside the forge. Fili barely stopped in front of him, and managed to catch himself before he fell over on top of the Dark-haired Prince. Thorin looked up from the sword he just finished shaping, and cocked a brow. “You caught a fish?” he asked.

 

Fili shook his head, chuckling as Kili made an impatient noise. “No, Uncle, the Gypsies are here! The Festival of Seasons is gonna start soon!” He crossed his arms and looked up at his Uncle, brown eyes furrowed in exasperation. “Remember?”

 

Thorin chuckled, and nodded to his youngest nephew. “Yes, I remember. Where did you see them?” He directed the question at Fili, who immediately answered. “We spotted them from the lake. I’d say they’re maybe an hour’s ride away from Ered Luin, depending on how fast they’ll be now that they’re so close.”

 

Thorin nodded. “Alright. Would you fetch Balin and Dwalin for me?” he asked them. The boys nodded, and took off like fireworks to do what Thorin asked. He smiled slightly at their eagerness to please him, but it faded slightly as he thought of the Men that lived in Ered Luin.  


In truth, Thorin had nothing against the Gypsies, as they carved their way of living through various crafts similar to the Dwarrow folk, and were the only ones to offer help to his people, even if the Gypsies barely had enough for themselves. They were mostly a mixed race, the people having ancestors from either Men, Dwarrow, Elf or even Hobbit. He would gladly trade with them, and celebrate their fall celebrations with them, as well as help them where he can.

 

No, Thorin’s only problem lay with the Men in their village. They viewed the Gypsies as second class, and were often treated as less than people due to their free-roaming lifestyle. He would need Balin and Dwalin to assist him in trying to keep the peace between everyone before there was any trouble.

 

 

 * * *

 

 

 

Fili explained to the Fundin brothers that Thorin wanted to see them, and Kili couldn’t stop talking about his excitement over the incoming Gypsy caravans. After hauling his younger brother out the door so Balin and Dwalin could be on their way, Fili led Kili over to a little wall to sit on so they could watch the incoming caravan.

 

“Wow, look at all of them,” Kili said with awe in his voice. Fili smiled and nodded, watching the Gypsies as they slowly trickled in. He knew why Uncle wanted to talk to Balin and Dwalin, and felt his jaw clench as he noticed the dirty looks some of the Men were throwing at the Gypsies as they passed by. It sickened him that people could treat each other that way, regardless of their background.

 

After a moment of just watching, Fili heard a noise, and looked around for the source. Finally, he spotted a little group of Gypsies off to the side of a building. They had set up a little area to perform. A man played a strange, flute-like instrument, while an old woman beat on a drum, keeping the rhythm going. He smiled when he spotted a small child dancing and tapping on a tambourine.

 

As he looked closer, he noticed the girl wore somewhat raggedy clothing. They were simple, a homespun white shirt with some embroidery, and a light blue skirt that had seen better days. There was a purple cloth tied over her hair, but Fili could see flashes of golden brown hair with red mixed in. The girl's feet were covered by worn-out slippers of a faded brown color, but that didn't stop her as she twirled and jumped in time to the music, giggling a little as she did so.

 

Fili felt that he could watch the girl dance all day. He was mesmerized, but he couldn't for the life of him explain why. Kili tugged on Fili’s elbow, and the blond looked down at Kili. “What is it?” he asked him. Kili pointed at the girl, and grinned, eyes shining brightly as he watched every move the Gypsy girl made. “Let’s get closer, I wanna listen,” he told him. Fili nodded, and helped Kili off the wall before they started over.

 

Unfortunately, a couple of boys from the race of Men chose that time to appear in front of the little group of Gypsies. “Gypsy scum,” One boy spat, and those in his posse started to giggle and jeer at the performers. The two adults stopped their music, and frowned at the children before they grabbed up their instruments and walked away, knowing that it was better not to get into any altercations so early in their arrival.

 

However, the girl placed her hands on her hips and glared. “What’s your problem?” she demanded, and Kili grinned as he heard the girl. These were the bullies of the human children within Ered Luin, and he constantly got into scraps with them, him and Fili both. he glared when he heard the boy speak again, and Fili had to latch onto his shoulder to make sure he didn't dart out and run his mouth and get them both into trouble.

 

Another boy snorted, and curled his lip at the little Gypsy. “You’re nothing but trash that have to scrape up leftovers just to survive,” he sneered. “I bet you’re nothing but a bunch of thieves.” The Gypsy girl narrowed her violet eyes in anger, and clenched her fists. “Shut up,” she growled.

 

The other children began to make fun, and Kili glared at them. He noticed Fili seemed pretty angry, too, and they hurried over to the little crowd. “You’re nothing but freaks,” a third continued. “Why bother showing up? No one likes your kind anyways.”

 

“I happen to like the Gypsies,” Fili said, causing the taller race to turn and face him. They started laughing at the sight of the two young dwarves. “So that makes you freaks too,” the first boy said, pushing Fili’s chest a little. "Stupid Dwarf freaks!"

 

Fili stumbled a bit, and put Kili behind him before the younger could get hurt. “Aww, is the little Dwarf gonna cry?” they started to laugh. “Poor little Gypsy loving Dwarves, gonna try to stand up for the Half-Breed trash of—Ahh!”

 

Fili and Kili jumped slightly when the boy that’d been speaking suddenly screamed. The children of Men parted enough so they could see that the little Gypsy girl had jumped onto the back of the boy, and yanked on his hair. “Leave them alone, you big bully!” she snapped, pulling on his hair.

 

Suddenly, everyone was in a frenzy of punching, kicking and biting. Fili jumped into the fray and began to deliver blows to the boy that started it all, grunting as he received a few punches himself. Suddenly, he was grabbed around the middle and hauled into the air. He spotted Kili being grabbed by Balin, and the Gypsy girl dangled by the back of her shirt collar in Dwalin’s hand. “What’s going on here?!” he heard Thorin bark from behind him.

 

The boys from the Men froze, and started stammering. “We weren’t doing nuthin, that Gypsy tried to steal from us,” the lead boy said, holding his nose. The Girl in question growled, and kicked out madly, trying to get to the boy that spoke.

 

“No I didn’t, you liar,” she yelled, eyes flashing. “They started making fun of my people, so I told them to shut up and then those two stepped in and told them off so then that one pushed at the blond boy so I jumped on his back and we all started fighting.” The girl sucked in a breath at the end of her tirade, and gritted her teeth, eyeing the boys from the Men with an intent to do more damage if she could get free.

 

Dwalin seemed to sense this, because he tightened his grip on the girl’s collar, and growled at the humans. Thorin narrowed his eyes, and looked down at the humans. “Get out of here,” he ordered. “Do not let me see you near this girl or any other Gypsy while they reside within Ered Luin, or so help me . . .” He let the threat trail off as the human boys scrambled to their feet to get away from the powerful dwarves.

 

Kili sagged slightly in Balin’s arms, and hung his head. “I’m sorry we got into a fight, Uncle,” he mumbled, tearing up. Fili felt pretty guilty, and nodded his agreement. “We didn’t intend to cause any harm.” Thorin listened to his nephews, and sighed. He opened his mouth when he suddenly heard the girl start giggling.

 

The Dwarves stared incredulously at the child as she tried to cover her mouth to stem her laughter, but couldn’t do it. “That one boy peed himself, he got so scared,” she managed to get out, and the two boys started to laugh a bit as well. Dwalin let his head fall into the palm of his free hand, and snorted, while Balin shook his head, and amused look in his eye as he gazed at the girl.

 

Thorin cocked a brow at the little Gypsy girl, and released Fili. His closest friends took that as their cue to let Kili and the girl down as well, and Thorin got down on a knee to look the child in the eye. “What is your name, little one?” he asked her gently, brushing a thumb on a bruise that already started to form on her cheek.

 

The girl gave a small smile, and stuck out her hand. “My name’s Luwae. What’s yours?” she asked, violet eyes wide with curiosity and mirth. Thorin gave the girl a small smile, and shook her hand, noting how tiny and thin she was. “I am Thorin Oakenshield. These are my nephews Fili and Kili, and my best friends Balin and Dwalin,” he told her, pointing to each Dwarrow respectively.

 

The girl, Luwae, smiled and gave a wave to each of them “Nice to meet you,” she said politely. Kili grinned at her. “Where’d you learn to scrap like that?” he asked her, then grunted when Fili elbowed him in the ribs. “That’s not something you ask a girl,” he whispered harshly, his cheeks blushing red.

 

Luwae giggled. “I learned to look after myself,” she explained. “Plus, traveling so much can be dangerous, so you learn to get hits in wherever you can.” Then she looked up at the sky to judge the time. “Well, I gotta go help the Caravans unpack. Thanks for helping me!” She quickly kissed the Durin brothers on the cheek and darted off in a flash of golden-brown, white and blue.

 

Fili and Kili blushed the same shade of red, and Thorin and Dwalin both started roaring with laughter. Balin had an amused smile, and watched the whole thing unfold. “Ah, young love,” he commented. “How sweet that you both rescued a damsel in distress and got a kiss out of it.”

 

Fili and Kili both grumbled in embarrassment, but neither could deny that it was not a completely unpleasant feeling that was bubbling in their chest. Maybe they’d see her again later. Fili certainly hoped so, but he told himself it was because he wanted to make sure she was alright and settling in fine. Kili just wanted to learn to scrap better like she did, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters will be taking place in their past, and the circumstances involving their time with Luwae. there will be moments where it skips back to the present, so bare with me as I take my time updating and getting the story unraveled, k? k.


	4. Festival of Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dis explains a bit on the Gypsies background, and the Durin Brothers run into Luwae again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, that took a long time for me to update! I apologize for the long wait, as the new semester of college has really taken a lot of my time, as well as working overtime most weekends. So to kinda make up for it, here's a longish chapter for you . . . well, seven pages at least :D

To say that Dis was angry her sons were fighting was an understatement. After she scolded not only Fili and Kili for coming home dirty and bruised, she rounded on Thorin for not looking after her children properly. Finally, Thorin managed to cut through his sister’s tirade to explain, while Fili and Kili watched with wide eyes of shame.

 

“Dis, would you please shut up?” Thorin snapped, rubbing his temples where a headache began to form. Dis, in the middle of a breath, closed her mouth with a snap, and cocked a brow expectantly. “Now, as I’ve been trying to say, the boys,” he gestured to his sister-sons, “were defending a gypsy girl from a group of human boys.”

 

“That’s right!” Kili piped up. “They were being mean to her, and then Fili told them off, and one of them pushed him.” Dis turned to her sons, frowning. “Well Fili? Is this true?” she asked.

 

Fili nodded. “Yes, they pushed me. Then Luwae jumped on that boy’s back, and we all just started fighting.” He struggled not to cringe under his mother’s gaze.

 

Dis’ brows furrowed in confusion. “And this Luwae, is it? Was she hurt?” she asked, concerned. Fili nodded. “She got hit a few times, but she managed to break one boy’ nose.” Kili nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

 

Dis sighed and shook her head. “While I wish you hadn’t gotten into any trouble with the humans, you did do the right thing. I should make you stay home tonight instead of attending the welcoming party, however . . .” she held up a hand to her sons’ protests, “it would be a sign of shame. Besides,” she winked at her brother. “I’d like to meet this little lady. You two are to go and get cleaned up, and for heaven’s sake, do something with those rats nests you call hair,” she admonished.

 

Fili and Kili beamed widely, then tore through the main room towards their shared room. Dis sighed, and turned to Thorin. “So brother, what do you think?” she asked. “I know you’re dying to say something.”

 

Thorin shrugged. “It is your decision on what to do with your sons,” he told her. Truthfully, he knew his sister well enough that she was going to do as she pleased, regardless of his input. It’s not that she deliberately went out of her way to undermine his authority (only when he was being a git, as she pointed out frequently) but they were her children, not his, and he would respect her choices.

 

Dis smiled at her brother. “See? You can learn,” she teased. Thorin gave her a half-hearted glare, but let it slide. “Be prepared to meet Dimil,” he informed her.

 

Dimil was the leader of the Gypsy caravan, and fully Dwarrow. He had chosen to take his own family and make his own way in life as a wanderer, something most Dwarves frowned upon. However, when he had gotten word of what had passed at Erebor, he willingly stepped forward and helped those displaced by Smaug.

 

He had also been there at the Battle for Moria. He had lost three of his sons, and mourned with Thorin for the loss of his Grandfather, his fallen brother, and missing father. Thorin held great respect for the somewhat unorthodox Dwarf, and was willing to call him friend.

 

Dis nodded her head, and gave a slight smile. “It will be good to see him again,” she murmured. “It’s been too long since we’ve seen him last, and the welcoming celebration will be good for everyone.” With that, she headed to he own room to change into something more suitable for her station as princess.

 

Meanwhile, Fili and Kili were talking excitedly with one another as they changed into their more decorative tunics, clean breeches, and polished boots. “You think there’ll be music?” Kili asked, tugging on his shirt.

 

Fili gave a snort, and nudged Kili’s shoulder gently. “Obviously, it’s a celebration, of course there’s gonna be music.” He finished buckling his belt and helped Kili finish lacing his boots. Kili grinned mischievously. “Think we’ll see Luwae?”

 

Fili nodded, giving his own smile as he quickly pulled Kili’s hair back and placed their family sigil clip in to hold it in place. “Yep. Wonder how old she is?” he asked. Then he frowned. “And why her parents just left her to those humans.”

 

Kili frowned as well, then shrugged. “Dunno . . . let’s ask her,” he said excited, practically bouncing in his seat. Fili let out a sigh, and shook his head. “Kili, you can’t ask questions like that, it’s nosy and rude, and we’re the line of Durin, we’re not supposed to be rude.”

 

Kili frowned. “But I really want to know,” he whined. Fili looked sharply at Kili. “C’mon, brother, please be on your best behavior?” he begged. Kili looked at his brother, then sighed, deflating. “Alright I guess,” he relented.

 

Fili smiled at Kili, and patted his shoulder. “You behave, and I’ll sneak you a fruit tart,” he bribed. Dwarrow-folk weren’t big green eaters, but they did know their sweets, and Kili and Fili both had a sweet tooth for cobbler.

 

Kili smirked, and shook Fili’s hand. “Deal,” he agreed, then hopped off the bed where he was perched. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late,” he chirped, grabbing Fili’s arm and practically dragging him out the door. Fili chuckled, which made Kili huff at him, but he got over it quickly as they made it down the stairs.

 

Dis turned and smiled at her boys, proud of them for dressing properly and wearing their family colors. “Good, now we’ll be meeting your Uncle at the Caravans,” she told them, ushering them out the door and locking it behind her.

 

She hung the key around her neck for safe-keeping, and bent slightly to check that her knife was still where she strapped it earlier. One can never be too careful, she reasoned. Not that she didn’t have good faith in Dimil, but she’d much rather have some form of protection on her than just relying on Dwalin or Thorin to protect her.

 

“Is Uncle meeting with Master Dimil then?” Fili asked his mother. Dis nodded her head once, and set off towards the Gypsy encampment just outside of the Settlement. “Yes,” she answered, latching onto Kili’s hand as he reached out to her. “Your Uncle, Balin, and Dwalin are going over the routine safety checks, and overseeing the setup of their markets.”

 

“Why?” Kili asked, furrowing his brows a little and looking up at his mother. Dis smiled at her youngest child’s curiosity. “Thorin and Dimil have a good friendship, and they have much to discuss in the line of trade agreements and renting the land they are staying on,” she went on.

 

Fili cocked his head slightly. “What do they do?” he asked. He walked next to Kili, effectively keeping him between him and their mother as a little added safety. “Why do they have to stay on the outskirts of Ered Luin?”

 

Dis sighed as they reached the edge of the settlement and spotted the lights from the small cooking fires around the Gypsy camp. Though it was still daylight out, the Gypsies “Do you remember your fight with the human boys earlier?” she asked her sons quietly.

 

When they both nodded, she continued. “Many people from the Race of Men do not care for the Gypsies carefree way of life. Some seem to think that they are nothing but vagrants, thieves, or much worse. That is not the case,” she informed them sternly. “Had it not been for Dimil’s aid, much more death would have become us Dwarrow folk of Erebor from starvation, infection and nature itself.”

 

The Durin Dwarflings listened to their mother solemnly, and nodded their heads. “You must always treat them with respect, as they have been the kindest folk to us, regardless of their heritage or lifestyle,” Dis concluded.

 

“Yes, _Amad,_ ” Fili and Kili said in unison, just as they reached the Caravans. Dis smiled at her boys, and nodded her head once more. “Alright, you may go and explore now. But,” she said before they could take off. “Stay inside the encampment, stay together, and stay out of trouble.”

 

Grinning madly, the boys let out whoops of joy and took off, chattering excitedly to each other as they looked around in wonder. This would be the second time in all of Fili’s thirteen years that the Gypsy’s had come to Ered Luin. Kili was still a young babe at the time, and had stayed home with their mother while Thorin took his Crown Prince to the Festivals.

 

“Hey!” Fili and Kili skidded to a stop and looked around when they heard someone shout. “Fili and Kili, right?” turning his head to the left, Kili finally spotted a girl running towards them, and grinned, waving. “Hi Luwae,” he greeted. He noticed that her bruised cheek was a bit more prominent, and felt bad again for the fight that happened earlier.

 

Luwae stopped in front of them, and smiled. She was cleaner looking, her slightly damp hair indication that she had recently washed. She wore a nice dress shirt and skirt, white with purple patterns on the latter, a purple overskirt, and her purple headband. She even had earrings and bangles on her wrists. Fili was going to take a guess and say that purple and white were her family colors. “Hi,” the young girl greeted. “Are you going to watch the opening dance? I’m in it,” she said proudly.

 

“You dance?” Fili asked, giving her a little smile. Luwae nodded her head frantically, causing the ends of her headband to fly about her. “Uh-huh,” she said. “It’s my first time dancing for the beginning of the Festivals. I practiced for weeks!”

 

Kili grinned. “When is it gonna start?” he asked, anxious for the Festivals to begin. Luwae grinned. “Soon,” she promised. Then she grabbed both Fili and Kili’s hands and started tugging. “C’mon, let’s get you some seats,”

 

Fili started to laugh a little as he and his brother were led by the energetic gypsy. “How old are you, Luwae?” he asked. Kili was growing like a weed, nearly to his shoulder, but this girl was even smaller than that, barely coming to his elbow. “Seven,” she answered, glancing back at Fili with a grin. “Well, almost. My Name Day is coming up at the end of the month.”

 

“Is that why you’re so tiny?” Kili blurted out, then gave a grunt of annoyance when Fili clipped the back of his head. “Kee, I told you not to be nosy,” he said, feeling embarrassed on Kili’s behalf.

 

Luwae started to giggle. “It’s okay,” she said. “Kinda. I’m mixed blood, like those boys from earlier said. I’ve got some Dwarvish, a bit of Elf, and Hobbit in me.” Finally, she stopped in front of a large platform. “This is where the first dance is taking place,” she told them. “Me n’ some other kids from camp are gonna start the Opening Dance.”

 

“Ah, there you are, Luwae,” a voice called out. “I am glad to see you making new friends.” Luwae whirled around, dropping Fili and Kili’s hands, and grinned as much as her mouth would allow before she ran and leapt into the arms of a large, greying Dwarf with a short goatee and three braids hanging from his left temple. “Dimil,” she said happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Dimil let out a light ‘oof’ as the child landed in his arms, and staggered slightly before he began chuckling and hugged her back. “It has only been three hours since I saw you last. Did you miss me that much?” he teased lightly. Luwae leaned back from the hug and grinned. “Yep.”

 

“Well, aren’t you a little ball of energy?” Dis asked, arriving with her brother, Balin and Dwalin right behind them. Dwalin cocked an eyebrow at the child, while Balin smiled benignly. Luwae leaned around Dimil, and cocked her head at the Dwarrowdam. “Hello,” she said politely. “I like your beard.” She grinned brightly. “Are you gonna watch the opening Dance?”

 

Dis chuckled softly at the little girl, and nodded her head. “Indeed I will. You must be Luwae, yes?” she inquired. When the girl nodded her head, the Princess smiled. “I’m Dis, Fili and Kili’s mother. I believe you met my brother Thorin, Balin and Dwalin earlier?”

 

Again, the girl nodded, and Dimil frowned as he let the girl go from his embrace. “Oh? When was this?” he asked her. The girl smiled sheepishly, and pointed at Fili and Kili, who shuffled their feet a bit. “They broke up a fight between me and some human boys earlier,” she said. “Those two helped me when things started getting bad, then Mr. Thorin and his friends stopped it.”

 

Dimil closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head a bit. “Did I not ask you to stay out of trouble?” he admonished gently. Luwae nodded her head, feeling guilty. “Yes, sir,” she said softly. Then she looked up at him, her violet eyes flashing brightly. “But I didn’t start it this time,” she was quick to correct.

 

When Dimil looked at Thorin for confirmation, and the Prince nodded his head, Dimil let out another light sigh. “Alright, I’ll let this one slide. However, you must try to be more cautious. I’d hate to see you get hurt due to any rash behavior, understood?” when the girl nodded, Dimil smiled. “Good. Now, you’d best be off and get ready. The Opening Dance will begin shortly, and we wouldn’t want you to miss your part, would we?”

 

Luwae grinned, and waved a quick goodbye to the others, and ran off to meet with the other dancers. Dimil watched the child go before he turned and addressed Thorin and his friends and family. “I apologize for Luwae’s behavior,” he started.

 

Thorin held up a hand and gave a small smile to his old friend. “It is quite alright, Dimil. There was no harm done.” In fact, he’d been more amused at the child’s expense than anything else.

 

Dimil nodded, and continued. “Truth is, Luwae’s always been a bit on the wilder side. However, it’s been rough on her the last two years, more so than most of my people.”

 

The elder Dwarrow all frowned as Fili and Kili listened in. “How so?” Dis asked, feeling a bit of dread fill her stomach. “Did something happen?”

 

Dimil nodded, turning serious. “The Caravan had been stuck in the mountains in the early part of this year," he explained. “Many people had frozen or starved to death, Luwae’s older brother and baby sister included.”

 

Dis took a sharp intake of breath, and Balin shook his head sadly. “What of her parents?” Dwalin asked, frowning heavily. Children were extremely precious to the Dwarrow folk, as their numbers had dwindled quite vastly in the last few centuries. The loss must have been devastating to the girl's folks.

 

Dimil pursed his lips, eyes full of grief. “Her father, Volgo, was killed in an attack by Orcs shortly after the snow melted. His wife Laurel was stricken with so much grief from the loss of two of her children that her husband’s death was too much on her. She died just days after Volgo.” The stunned silence spoke volumes after his next words. “Luwae’s been on her own ever since.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody see that coming? Yeah . . . more to come, promise~!


	5. Festival of Seasons Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1Pker16BVU

Fili and Kili sat on the ground with some of the local children from Ered Luin, mostly Dwarflings, but there were a few human children scattered here and there. Fili glanced up and grinned, waving frantically at Ori, their friend from Master Balin’s history classes.

The redheaded child waved back just as frantically, his fingers barely peeking out from his overly-long sleeves, before he darted off to sit between Fili and Kili, the latter patting his shoulder with a smile. “How you been, Ori?” Kili asked.

“Good,” the youngest of the trio replied, smiling. “Dori almost didn’t let us come Cuz he thought Nori would cause some sort of trouble with the Gypsies, whatever that means,” he shrugged.

Dori, having heard this, coughed lightly in embarrassment while Nori snorted and shot a sly smirk at Dwalin, who eyed him suspiciously. “Relax, I wouldn’t do anything to the Gypsies,” he assured, holding his hands palm-side up in a gesture of good faith. “Besides, I never take anything from those that can’t spare, or that’d I call a friend.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes at the known thief, but decided not to press it, instead vowing to watch and make sure no trouble arose. The Dwarflings giggled, then grew quiet as a sense of barely contained excitement washed over the crowd. Kili trained his gaze on the center of the large, raised platform. He could see his mother and Uncle sitting with Balin and what looked like Gypsy leaders.

Finally, Dimil stepped onto the platform and addressed the crowd, raising his arms to include everyone around him. “Dearest people of Ered Luin,” he began, his voice loud and echoing through the open air. “On behalf of my people, I would like to thank you all for allowing us the opportunity to make camp amongst your community. This last year of travel has been difficult on us; some have left this world for the next, but all will be dearly missed by those left behind.”

A moment of silence rang out as the Gypsies around them all bowed their heads in respect for those lost to them. Thorin, Dis and Balin bowed their heads as well, knowing all too well the pain of losing their loved ones.

After the moment of respect, Dimil continued. “One of the greatest pastimes for the Gypsies is the Festival of Seasons. It is a time to recognize all the good things we have available to us, from the fruitful days of summer, to the cooling nights of Autumn, through the frozen wonders of Winter, and into the rebirth of Spring. Tonight, we begin our Celebrations with a dance performed by the younger members of our Caravan.”

As Dimil spoke his last words, eight pairs of girls and boys filed up onto the platform behind him, heads bowed and hands crossed behind their backs. The boys broke off from the girls and faced them with their backs to Dimil, while the girls faced the boys. Kili grinned as he spotted Luwae step forward with two other girls, though the two others only stepped forward two paces, and Luwae four.

“These children have worked long and hard to perform this dance. It is a happy one, reminding us all that we must catch the moments as they fly, and hold onto them with joy.” With that, Dimil gave a slight bow, and walked off the platform. A few Gypsies that Kili hadn’t noticed before took up a guitar, a viol, a flute, and a drum. The one that held the guitar soon began to strum a few notes, the viol starting shortly afterwards.

As the music began, the children raised their heads and faced each other fully, then the boys all walked forward until they passed the girls. As the boys passed her by, Luwae slowly spun on her heels, which prompted the other girls to do the same. After a moment, all the children turned once more to face the crowd.

Kili grinned and tapped Fili’s arm from around Ori. “Look, it’s Luwae,” he whispered. Fili smiled in return, and held a finger to his lips, pointing back at the dancers. Just then, the viol started to pick up in rhythm, and Luwae began to dance, beginning with a traditional jig that Kili recognized as Dwarvish. Soon the girls joined Luwae’s dance, and the boys behind them clapped a gentle rhythm.

As the girls danced, they slowly moved to the edges of the platform, facing each other, before the boys all joined in, breaking off and pairing up with a girl. They held hands, and twirled in a steady beat before crossing to the other side and repeating the action.

As the drum and Flute began to play, Kili began to clap along with the rhythm, mesmerized by the way the dancers were all in sync. He noticed how happy Luwae looked, and began to laugh joyfully as she weaved and twirled her way around the platform with the others.

The dancers continued to celebrate, seeming to fly across the platform with every step. At one point, Luwae broke off with three other dancers to form a little spinning circle, her purple dress flowing as she spun. It was a merry dance, and Kili couldn’t help but to feel exuberant at their expense. The dancers came together and pulled apart time and again, a never-ending flow of harmony and joy.

All too soon, the dance came to an end, and the dancers all bowed before the crowd as they clapped and cheered. Luwae looked right down at Kili it seemed, and gave him a bright smile. What could he do but return it?

 

****************************************************************

Present Time, Erebor

“Fili? Kili?” a voice startled Kili from his musings, and he blinked as he realized he’d been sitting beside the girl’s bedside for a few hours. No, not a few hours, he realized with a yawn. The entire day, it seems. He glanced at Fili, and noted that he too came to the same conclusion.

Kili looked over at the person that called them, and stood from his chair with a stretch before he walked over to Bilba, kissing her cheek gently. “Shouldn’t you be on bed rest?” he asked her gently. Fili came up to Bilba’s other side, and nodded his head. “You know how grumpy Uncle gets when he catches you wandering around the mountain without an escort,” he added in.

Bilba huffed at her nephews, but knew they were right as she placed a hand on her once again swollen stomach. “I came to check up on you two,” she told them with slight annoyance that belied the concern she held in her eyes. “You’ve been sitting beside your friend for so long, I thought you’d both sprouted roots.” She gently cupped their cheeks in her hands.

“You’ve got to keep yourselves healthy,” she said gently. “No amount of wasting away on your part will heal the girl. I know you are both worried for her, but even you must take the time to rest and eat properly.”

Kili hung his head, knowing she was right. “We’re sorry, Auntie,” he said quietly. “We didn’t mean to worry you.” Fili placed an arm around Bilba’s shoulders, giving her a one-armed hug. “We’ll go and find something to eat, and take a few hours to rest, alright?” Fili told her.

Bilba nodded, feeling satisfied. “The ravens came back today,” she told them as they escorted her back to the quarters she shared with their Uncle. “Your mother says she is well, and expects to be back to Erebor by the time the fall harvest comes around. She sent you letters as well, along with some packages I suspect contain some sort of sweet for you,” she smiled.

Kili smiled, feeling a rush of warmth toward his mother and Aunt. Dis and Bilba hit it off almost immediately, bonding quickly over the prospect of having a female companion. The birth of the twins helped forge that even stronger, as Dis now had little ones that she could coo over and spoil once again.

Finally, they stopped in front of the royal chambers, and bid goodnight to their Aunt, after promising repeatedly to eat, bathe and get some sleep. As they walked away, Kili looked toward Fili, and sighed. “What were you thinking about?” he asked, knowing his mind was still on Luwae as, was his.

Fili looked over to his brother, and gave a weak smile. “The first time we met . . . you know, when we got into that fight with those humans and Amad scolded us?” they both chuckled a bit at the memory, and Kili felt an ache in his chest as he remembered the fierce little girl not afraid to strike back at a bully. “What about you?” Fili asked.

“The first time she danced,” he said honestly. He could still hear the music, see the dancers twirling, and smell the smoke from the campfires. Mahal, had it really been so long ago? “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her happier than when she danced, unless we were all together.”

Fili nodded his head, and the two lapsed back into silence. As they ate some bread, cheese and cold ham they scrounged from the kitchen, Fili spoke up. “It’s got to be here,” he whispered. “That’s got to be our Luwae in the Healing Quarters. It has to.”

Kili swallowed hard, his food seeming to loose flavor as a thought from the back of his mind made its presence known. “If it is her, what happened? Where has she been all this time?”

Fili sighed, and shook his head. “Only Luwae can answer that,” he said seriously. If only she would wake up. If only things had been different. If only, if only . . . There were far too many if only’s, but there was no way to go back in time to change things. This wasn’t the past, where they were children and nothing could come between the three of them. This was the present, and right now, Kili wished desperately for Luwae to wake and they could all be with one another once more.


	6. Morning News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin wakes to find some rather nasty news, and wonders if there may be more to their guest than they first thought.

Dawn arrived with a fairly cool breeze and bright skies, a good omen, most everyone would agree. However, this morning Thorin cursed out loud as he was woken from his slumber by someone trying to knock the door to his home off the hinges.

 

Groaning in mild irritation, he sat up from bed and stretched before he pulled the covers off himself and made sure Bilba was still tucked in. As his gaze caught her face, he grimaced in apology upon seeing her blink sleepily at him. “ _Zalafa, Kurdu_ ,” he said quietly, kissing her cheek softly. Bilba smiled gently, and returned the kiss. “Unfortunately, between the banging and the baby kicking, I won’t be able to get much more sleep,” she whispered back before she sat up as well.

 

“I am sorry, Bilba,” he said regretfully, placing a hand on his wife’s swollen stomach. “Hopefully things will start to settle soon.” He leaned in once more to kiss her, but was interrupted when the knocking continued at the front door, more insistent. Growling, Thorin stood up and grabbed a robe, tying it around his waist before he stormed over to the door, leaving Bilba to giggle at Thorin’s mood. She almost felt sorry for whoever was knocking so early in the morning.

 

Thorin pulled open the front door, prepared to berate whomever woke him at such an ungodly hour, but anything he was going to say shriveled away at the weary look on Balin’s face. “What happened?” he asked quickly, feeling dread curl in his gut.

 

Balin sighed regretfully. “May I come in, you Highness?” Balin inquired, giving Thorin a look. Thorin knew that meant whatever he had to say he did not want eavesdroppers to spread rumors, and so he stood to the side to allow his Chief Advisor through.

 

As Thorin closed the door, he heard a quiet noise from behind him, and looked up to see his little girls standing by his chair, rubbing their eyes sleepily. “ _Adad_?” Thorn asked quietly. “Why earwy?” Rose just yawned and leaned against her twin, eyes squinting in the early light streaming through the windows. Thorin chose the rooms he and his family were situated in deliberately with Bilba in mind, knowing how much she enjoyed the sun and gardening.

 

Balin chuckled a little at the young Durin princesses, and patted Thorn’s head gently. “I’m afraid that would’ve been me, little ones,” he said. Rose scowled at Balin, and Thorin had to stifle a laugh. Despite looking like her mother, Rose had every bit her father’s temper, and let everyone know it. “No’ nice,” she said, but yawned halfway through.

 

Thorin smiled and lifted each girl in his arms, cradling them close as they snuggled up to their father. “Why don’t you two crawl into bed with your _Amad_?” he suggested to them. Thorn grinned. “Baby here?” she asked excitedly, only to let out a huff when Thorin shook his head. “Not yet, Thorn, but soon.”

 

Thorn nodded, appeased for the moment, and giggled as their papa carried them into his room to stay with mama. At Bilba’s questioning look, Thorin shrugged and deposited their children onto the bed with her. “Balin is here, and I have a feeling whatever it is will not be pleasant news,” he whispered to Bilba.

 

Bilba frowned a little, but tucked her daughters in with her as they got comfortable. “Alright . . . I’ll have Ida help me today,” she told him. “If anything comes up, I’ll send a note, or have a runner go if the baby decides to come.”

 

Thorin nodded in agreement, trusting Bilba’s personal maid to assist her with anything she might need. “I will try to be home as soon as I am able,” he promised, then kissed his now sleeping children on the foreheads before giving Bilba on last parting kiss, then headed towards his closet and dressed for the day.

 

As soon as he emerged from his rooms, he shut the door quietly and nodded to Balin to follow him to his study. “What is on your mind, old friend?” he immediately asked. He leaned against the corner of his desk, and waited for Balin to speak.

 

“There has been a murder.” The air hung heavy with shock as Thorin registered what was said. “What happened?” Thorin said quickly, standing straight. ‘ _A murder? Here in Erebor??’_ There has been no death in Erebor save for the occasional mining accident, or natural causes.

 

Balin sighed heavily, and shook his head. “You will have to come and see for yourself,” he said ominously. “There was not much to identify the victim, but many believe it to be Chalmor, son of Calvagh.” Balin led Thorin out the door and towards the entrances of the mountain. “The body was found just outside the gates during the change in watch,” Balin continued. “When Calvagh failed to report for the change, a search went out for him, and this is what they found.”

 

They had reached the gates, and the Dwarrow that had gathered around to see the commotion sidestepped and bowed to the king and his advisor. As Thorin drew closer, he felt his gut churn in disgust and sorrow at the sight that greeted him.

 

The body, or what was left of it, lay as it was found. It was a heap on the ground, arms and legs broken and twisted at odd angles. What was even worse was the chest, or lack thereof. It appeared that something or someone had carved out the dwarf’s heart, as the clothing and armor had been removed or torn in the case of his tunic.

 

However, what really made the whole thing grotesque was the fact that the face had been skinned right off the dwarf. Nothing remained, save for the eyes that stared unseeingly in a gaze of pure horror. ‘ _Someone had taken the time to torture this dwarf_ ,’ the king realized with disgust.

 

“ _Mahal_ ,” Thorin cursed quietly, then turned to Dwalin, whom had been there glowering since Calvagh was found. “Who did this to him? And how was no one else alerted of this?!” Dwalin grunted, anger and frustration evident as he shook his head.

 

“Musta happened just after tha watch changed for ‘is shift,” he indicated the body. “Each rotation happens ever’ two hours. Poor sap got ambushed, then butchered. Ruarke was tha one tha’ found ‘im.” At the mention of his name, a burly white-haired dwarf ambled forward and bowed to Balin, Dwalin and Thorin. “Calvagh lay just as he is when I found him, Captain,” he addressed Dwalin. “However, when I went to inspect the body, I found something peculiar on his person.” He pointed. “It lies near his head.”

 

Slightly curious, but wary, Thorin stepped over to the body, and spotted something near the body’s left ear. Indeed, it was peculiar, and Thorin blinked before he gingerly picked up the folded square of parchment. Keeping his eyes trained on the paper as he unfolded it, he called over his shoulder. “Dwalin, Balin, Nori, come take a look at this.”

 

Balin and Dwalin glanced around for the third dwarf, and were not surprised to find the Spymaster appear seemingly out of thin air. The three nodded to each other and hurried over to Thorin, and peered cautiously into his hands.

 

“Oh, _Mahal’s_ steel balls,” Nori cursed suddenly, spitting on the ground and growling with pure hatred. However, his eyes belied a sliver of fear, something rarely seen in the former thief. Balin, startled, lifted his bushy eyebrows at the Spymaster’s outburst. “I take it you recognize this?” he inquired.

 

Nori nodded grimly, sharing a look with Dwalin. “Aye, I recognize it,” he said lowly. “It’s a warning from the Black Fangs.” Dwalin began cursing, his face turning red in anger, and Thorin narrowed his eyes. “The Black Fangs?” he repeated.

 

“Tha nastiest bunch o’ people ta walk Middle Earth, asides Orcs and Goblins,” Dwalin spluttered. “One o’ tha few times I actually got Nori outta trouble was when he got inta a scrape wit’ ‘em years ago.” Nori nodded his head, glaring at the note. “Nuthin’ but murderers, mostly assassins. Wouldn’t but it passed ‘em ta have dealings wit’ Orcs, though.”

 

“What does it say?” Thorin asked quietly. Nori and Dwalin grimaced. “It’s in old Thieves’ writing,” Nori said. _**“Døden skal være over alle, som stod i vejen for de sorte hugtænder.”** _ Dwalin spoke up, growling. “It means, _‘Death shall be upon all who stand in tha way o’ tha Black Fangs.’_ However they’re after, this won’t be tha last death until we can catch ‘em, or they git ta whoever it is they’re after.”

 

The threat rang between the four Dwarrow, and all began to think along the same lines as they shared glances. Thorin cleared his throat. “Nori, go through your network and find anything you can about the Black Fang, or of any strangers seen around here. Dwalin, increase the guard, and shorten the rotation to one hour. Balin, issue a curfew: no one is to be wandering around after night falls. This is not a full state of emergency, but anyone caught after the curfew is to be brought in for questioning. A meeting will be held in the Council Room after the evening meal to go over anything about this incident or similar ones that may crop up. Understood?”

 

As all three rushed to get their respective assignments complete, Thorin rubbed his jaw and headed towards the Healing Rooms, having an inkling on where he may find the ones he wished to speak with. Sure enough, as he strode through the doors, he spotted his heirs sitting beside the girl, both holding her hands and staring down at her as if their gazes could wake her from her slumber.

 

Fili was the first to spot their uncle, and nodded to him in acknowledgement. “Oin says she’s been restless, but Luwae’s been given a sedative, and has only just been getting some proper sleep,” he informed him.

 

Thorin sighed. “You seem so sure it’s her.” It was a statement, and Fili and Kili both nodded their heads. “I want you both to be on full alert . . . there’s been a murder, and most likely not the only one to happen.” He quickly explained the situation. “I know you both want to be here with the girl-“ he was not going to call her Luwae until he was absolutely sure, “-but you will both be needed for extra patrols until we can be sure that there will not be a repeat.”

 

Kili looked ready to protest, but before he could speak, Thorin held up a hand. “I will station guards to the Healing Room, and someone will provide you with updates on her status.” The heirs of Durin nodded, slightly appeased. “Good. Now, go find Dwalin,” he instructed. “He’s rounding up guards as we speak, and he’ll direct you where he needs you.”

 

Fili stood, and with reluctance, Kili followed suit. “She’ll wake up, Kili,” Fili whispered to his younger brother. “Don’t worry.” This seemed to appease Kili, and the two left without another word.

 

Thorin sighed heavily as his heirs left the room, and he allowed his gaze to drift over the sleeping form of the girl they found less than 24 hours prior. He gently brushed some hair out of her face, then shook his head before he left as well, motioning for two of his personal guard to station themselves at the door. “Should there be any change in the girl’s status, inform me immediately. I wish to speak with her as soon as she is able,” he instructed, then headed for the throne room, feeling regret, hope, and fear war within himself. _‘This is getting stranger and stranger,’_ he thought to himself. Perhaps when the girl wakes, she may be able to shed some light on the situation, and answer questions that have plagued his line for the last several decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah . . . I added some Khuzdul that I got from the Neo-Khuzdul glossary. I hope they're right, but if anyone reads this and discovers that there's some Khuzdul that's wrong, let me know so I can fix it, please?
> 
> Zalafa, Kurdu: Sleep, Heart  
> Adad: Father  
> Amad: Mother  
> Mahal: This is basically God from what I understand, and is married to Yavannah, or the Green Lady
> 
> Also to note: the words in Bold Italics I translated from English to Danish using Google, so again, if it's wrong, shoot me a comment and I'll fix it accordingly, k?
> 
> One More Thing: the names i got for the OC Dwarves are from the dwarf name generator. Quite fun, actually, that's where i got my Dwarf name from :)
> 
> Thanks for Reading~!


	7. Beginnings of a Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin remembers the first winter Luwae and the Gypsies stayed in Ered Luin, and the curfew takes effect . . . however, not everyone stays abed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Happy Saint Patrick's Day to all those celebrating it~!
> 
> And because it's also my birthday, I'm letting some of my Hobbitish ways come through and i'm gifting you all with another chapter!
> 
> granted, this chapter did not exactly go the way i thought it was going to happen, but it happened so . . . Enjoy :D

**Winter 2870**

 

_“Uncle! Uncle Thorin!”_ Thorin stopped his forging hammer in mid-swing and sighed as he heard his two rambunctious nephews tearing down the road to his forge. He placed his hammer on the anvil and wiped his sweaty face with a rag before he turned to face Fili and Kili just as they came skidding through the door. Both doubled over and panted for breath, leading Thorin to conclude that they had run all the way here . . . meaning something was amiss.

 

“What did you two do?” he asked them, crossing his arms as he arched a brow. Fili was the first to recover enough to attempt speech. “Luwae . . . fight . . . upset . . . took off . . . Came as soon . . . as we could!”

 

Thorin frowned as he registered what his heir was trying to say. “Luwae got into a fight and took off?” he surmised. Kili nodded his head quickly, eyes tearing up a bit. “We looked everywhere, but we can’t find her,” he sniffled. “Thorin frowned. “Where you not there to witness the fight or go after her?” he questioned.

 

Fili and Kili shook their heads, and even Fili had tears threatening to spill. “She’s really upset, I don’t know how we know, but we just do. Please, Uncle, we need to find her!”

 

Thorin nodded his head once, and wrapped his arms around his worrying nephews. “It will be alright,” he told them. “We’ll find her.” He looked over to Grubar, one of the Gypsies that worked part-time at the forge for food for his family, nodded his head at the unasked question to watch over things while Thorin was gone.

 

Kili tugged on Thorin’s hand as Fili led them through the streets. Ered Luin was having a slight thaw, and the snow had turned to slush, making it almost impossible to track any footprints. “Alright, how do you know she is in trouble?” he asked Fili.

 

Fili bit his lip. “Kili and I were looking for her, and we had the feeling that she was hurt and upset. We tried to figure out where she was, but we ran into a couple of Gypsy boys that told us them and Luwae got into a fight with some human boys. They took us back to where they were fighting, but Luwae wasn’t there!” Thorin could see the worry for the girl in his eyes, and sighed.

 

“Alright, is there any place you can think of that she’d go if she were upset?” he asked his nephews. The boys thought hard. “Well, there’s the Gypsy encampment, but she won’t go there if she wants to be alone,” Kili piped up. Thorin nodded his head. “Alright, she cannot have gone too far, so let’s—“ Thorin was cut off when he heard a slight scuffling sound coming from a darkened alley they had just passed.

 

Turning back, Thorin walked towards the entrance slowly, and peered through. He allowed his eyes to wander around a moment, before they finally caught faint movement near a pail of garbage. Thorin sighed slightly in relief before he motioned for the boys to stay back, and called out softly. “Luwae? Come on out, little one, no one is going to hurt you.” He waited for a moment, then two for any indication that Luwae heard him. Just as he opened his mouth to call again, the object stepped forward slowly, head down and shaking.

 

Thorin made his way over to the girl and crouched down to do an inspection. When the girl flinched, he made a soothing noise, and gently lifted her chin so he could peer into her face. The girl’s eyes were red and puffy from shedding tears, and Thorin could make out more bruises and a cut on her lip.

 

“Luwae, what happened?” he asked gently. He felt more than heard Fili and Kili come closer, focused on the small girl before him as she crumpled in on herself and started to sob anew. Thorin gently picked her up and cradled her close, and pulled his nephews in when they began to sniffle. Carefully, he stood up, and carried all three children with him to his sister’s home.

 

Thorin said nothing, allowing them to cry, as he carefully open the door and took them into Fili and Kili’s shared room and sat them on the large bed. He gave them some time to comfort each other in their tears while he went and grabbed some ointments and clean rags Dis kept for when one of the boys hurt themselves. Upon his return, he noted that Fili and Kili had Luwae between them, arms wrapped around the girl.

 

Thorin crouched in front of them, and carefully extracted Luwae enough that he could carefully wipe away her tears and tend to her cut lip. “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked gently. Luwae gave a sniffle, and nodded her head. “S-some of the Hu-hum-humans were poking fun a-at us Gypsies again,” she sobbed out. “An-and H-Hai and Runon told them off, but-but they wouldn’t lea-leave us alo-one and-and we started fighting, bu-but Hai and Run-Runon took off and-and—“ Luwae buried her head in her hands, and Fili and Kili both started to sniffle even more as the clung to their friend, Kili’s shoulders shaking with his quiet sobs and Fili clenching his jaw.

 

Thorin sighed deeply. _‘Of course there would be fights,’_ he thought bitterly. The Gypsies had chosen to remain in Ered Luin for the winter, and would be leaving again in the spring as soon as the grass started to turn green once more. This angered many of the humans, but they could not stop the Gypsies any more than Thorin could have stopped Smaug from sacking Erebor. There were many skirmishes between the children of both the humans and the Gypsies, and almost all the fights happened wherever Luwae went.

 

“What’s a bastard and whore?” Luwae asked suddenly, and she glanced up when everyone around her all sucked in breaths, Fili and Kili staring at her with wide tear-filled eyes, and Thorin becoming deathly still. “Where did you hear those words?” Thorin asked softly.

 

Luwae looked up at him, blinking in confusion. “Georgie Dickson said I’m the bastard brat of a cheap whore and a goblin, and that it’s a good thing they’re dead or they’d be ashamed to see a freak like me walking around. I punched him in the face and started running because it made me really mad. What’s a whore?” she asked again, voice steadier now that she stopped crying.

 

Fili was frowning deeply, and his grip tightened on Luwae a bit as anger flashed through his golden features. Kili, Thorin figured, did not know what those words meant either, but at least understood that they were truly insulting. Kili rested his head on Luwae’s shoulder, and rubbed her back gently as he looked at Thorin in question.

 

Thorin closed his eyes briefly, and let his breath out slowly so as not to get enraged. “That is not a word that should ever be coming out of a child’s mouth, nor anyone’s, for that matter,” he said. “It is a terrible thing to call someone, and what the butcher’s son said to you was a horrible insult, and a lie.”

 

Luwae nodded her head slowly as she listened to Thorin. “Is a Bastard a bad word too?” she asked. Thorin placed a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Depending on its usage, yes,” he allowed. “However, that is also a word that you shouldn’t be using, understand?”

 

Luwae nodded her head slowly, and hung her head. “They’re wrong,” she whispered, her head snapping up quickly as her violet eyes narrowed into a scowl. “My mama and papa were good people, and I’m not part goblin!”

 

Thorin gave out a startled laugh, which caused Luwae to smile a bit. It seemed the tension in the room started to recede, because even Fili and Kili began to relax. Kili poked Luwae in the side. “Are you sure? I’ve seen you bite people before,” he joked.

 

Luwae pulled a face. “Gross! I don’t eat people,” she said indigently. Fili smirked a bit, and gave Luwae a hug. “Nope, I don’t think they’d taste very good,” he agreed, then yawned a little. Thorin gave a gentle smile, and stood up. “Why don’t you three rest for now?” he offered. “I shall wake you for the midday meal, and we shall play a game afterward, how does that sound?”

 

The three children nodded their heads in agreement, and Fili pulled back the covers and ushered Luwae and Kili underneath, after he helped them take their boots and coats off. He pulled off his own, and crawled into the bed on the other side of Luwae, wrapping his arm around the two younger.

 

Thorin waited until he heard the telltale even breathing to indicate that they were asleep before he headed back downstairs with the used rags and ointment. He spotted his sister in the dining room, a mug of hot tea in front of her, on the way to return the ointments to their proper place, having returned from her shopping in the market.

 

Dis looked up as Thorin came in, and shook her head slightly in sorrow. “The poor girl,” she whispered. “I came home just a little while ago, and heard the whole thing. How could someone say that to her? That’s just downright sick and cruel!” Thorin nodded his head solemnly, and sat down heavily in his seat at the dining room table.

 

They were silent for a few moments, before Thorin cleared his throat. “They are bonding rather quickly,” he stated. Dis started, and glanced up from her mug of tea to raise an eyebrow. “Who are?” she inquired.

 

Thorin raised his own eyebrow. “Fili, Kili, and Luwae. They are already forming bonds.” Dis furrowed her brows in disbelief. “I know it is not unheard of for there to be three parts to form one Soul Bond, but so young?” she inquired. “I mean, I knew the first time I met the little one that the three of them would all be close, I just never imagined they would . . .” she trailed off, shaking her head slightly as she mulled over the issue.

 

“Regardless of their age, they are already bonding,” Thorin said firmly. “The boys knew that Luwae was in trouble without having been within sight or hearing range, and began to cry when she did. They are sleeping upstairs now as we speak. If that is not the beginnings of a bond, I do not know what to think.”

 

Dis nodded her head slowly. “They will be so upset when Luwae travels with the Gypsies this coming spring,” she said. Thorin kept his gaze on the table before him, not looking up when his sister spoke. “Yes, it will be very hard on them. Which is why we will have to do everything we can to keep them distracted until the Gypsies return.”

 

“And when will that be?” Dis asked sharply. “A year from now? Ten?” she sighed deeply, and drained her mug. “What are we to do?”

 

“What can we do?” Thorin retaliated, finally gazing at Dis. “We shall have to let it play out.” He allowed himself to quirk a small smile. “Who knows? Perhaps things shall turn out, and there will be children to rush through the halls of Erebor once again.”

 

Dis snorted and eyeballed her brother. “You haven’t even taken the mountain back yet, and already you’re planning to forge hammers for their children before they’ve even hit puberty.” The two were silent for a moment before they began to chuckle quietly.

 

*** * * * * * * * ***

**_Present_ **

 

 

As the sun set over the Lonely Mountain, the citizens began to head for their homes, clearing out the mines and closing up shop as per the orders of the King. The whole of the mountain fairly buzzed with gossip over the murder of Calvagh, for what else could it be? Many were wondering what this could mean. Perhaps this is a sign from Mahal that terrible times were to come.

 

Deep within the mountain, Oin and his assistant finished bathing the girl brought to them yesterday, and carefully dipped fluid into her mouth, working her throat gently with their thumbs to enable her to swallow any liquid nourishment they could until she awakened enough to eat solid foods.

 

Once they had finished, Oin nodded for his assistant to leave for the night, and packed up his utensils until tomorrow. He passed by the guards, and headed to his home, the Healing Rooms empty now save for the girl and the two guards stationed at the entrance.

 

All was silent now, save for the gentle breathing of the girl as she lay still. A few moments passed after Oin left for the night, when the girl’s fingers on her right hand twitched just slightly. A slight frown formed on her face, and the girl carefully stretched.

 

She bit her lip to fight back a moan of pain as she felt her stitched across her abdomen tighten before she forced her body to relax. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and violet eyes peered out into the darkness.

 

As the girl allowed herself time to adjust to the darkness, before she forced herself to move. As quickly and carefully as she dared, the girl sat up, and gently swung her legs over the edge of the bed she lay on. She spotted a robe on the back of a chair next to her, and grabbed it before she hissed in a quiet breath and tugged it onto her nearly naked body with shaking fingers. As she carefully belted the robe, the girl became aware of several things.

 

Number One: She was injured, badly. The stitches and cramping hunger she felt left her wondering just how long she had been unconscious.

 

Number Two: She was not in the tree she collapsed in. The smell of herbs and antiseptics attested to that, as well as the rolls of gaze over on a table in the corner, which means someone had found her and brought her here.

 

Number Three: She had absolutely no idea where she was, but one thing that she was certain of what that she had to get out of here before whoever it was came back, by any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music* suspense, anyone? lol
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so as far as I know, the whole One thing is a fan-verse idea for the Dwarves, because I don't actually recall Tolkien ever mentioning that in his books. However, I've decided that because there are so few women in the Dwarven population, that it is acceptable for couples to have more than just two people. If you read the tags, you'll note that I've already tagged this as a Fili/OFC/Kili and Polyamorous story.
> 
> On that note, I also would like to mention that when it gets to it, i had put the tag for Durincest immediately followed by Kinda, as i don't really plan for the two to have sex, but with the Durin Bros, you never really know, do you? ;)


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council is interrupted. Fili and Kili just may have more trouble than what they bargained.

Fili sat in the council Room to Thorin’s immediate right, with Kili beside him and a mask of calm composure over his blond features. In truth, he was feeling quite exhausted from the day, and absolutely frustrated that there had been no new leads as to Calvagh’s murder.

 

The entirety of Thorin’s Company, save Bilba of course, were present, all having been made the Heads of their various crafts. The rest were Lesser Lords, four of which were from before the Fall of Erebor. Personally, Fili didn’t particularly like them, but they had been a part of his great-grandfather’s council, and he kept his mouth shut . . . for the most part.

 

“Gentlemen, please!” Balin’s voice cut through the noise of arguments throughout the room. “There is no reason to quarrel with each other. Now, we are all here with the same goal in mind, correct? To solve this murder and prevent another from taking place?”

 

When all those present to the council nodded their heads, Balin turned to Thorin, and gestured for him to lead on. Thorin gave a slight inclination of his head, and gazed out at the rest of his company, his eyes falling on his nephews last. “Has anything new turned up?” he asked.

 

Nori nodded his head from where he sat, and crossed his arms. “Spoke wit’ some o’ tha people o’ Dale,” he grunted lightly, agitation clear in his voice. “Seems they spotted a few strange happenin’s around the city. Said they saw some strangers passin’ through, and when I asked Bard, he said one o’ them was askin’ ‘bout a girl matchin’ tha one tha Princes carried inta Erebor.”

 

All eyes snapped to Fili and Kili at this new piece of information, save for Oin, Thorin, and Dwalin as they had been present when the girl was brought in. “What girl?” Ori asked timidly, from where he was taking notes. Fili and Kili shared a quick glance, then sighed before they recounted their little adventure the previous morning.

 

“So, ye found her, all cut up?” Bofur finally asked. When Fili nodded, Bofur stroked his chin as he thought. “I hate ta say it, but is there any chance that girl could be connected ta Calvagh’s death?”

 

Kili shrugged his shoulders, narrowing his eyes as he turned over the piece of information in his mind. “But who would want her dead?” he asked. “And why?”

 

“The Black Fangs would,” Dwalin grunted. “As fer why, only tha’ girl would know, an’ I think we’ll be waitin’ awhile fer an answer til she wakes.”

 

“Well, we know more than we did this morning,” Thorin stated. “There are people looking for the girl, and no doubt are the ones that attacked her in the first place. Now—“

 

Whatever Thorin was going to say next was interrupted by the doors swinging open to reveal a guard panting for breath. “Your highness,” he called, clasping his knees to try to regain some composure.

 

The few old lords spluttered at the unorthodox interruption, but Fili stood up quickly with his brother, and stared in alarm at the guard. “Th-the woman in the healing rooms . . .” he gasped. “She’s awake!”

 

Fili whipped his gaze to Kili, whose eyes were wide. “She is? What’s happened?” he asked, striding over quickly to clasp the guard’s arm.

 

The guard shook his head. “She-she’s gone crazy, that’s what happened!”

 

Dwalin stood up, growling. “What?” he demanded. The guard waved his arms slightly hysterically. “We caught her trying to leave the Healing Rooms, and she just attacked us when we tried to detain her!”

 

Thorin immediately joined his nephews. “Meeting Adjourned,” he called. “Dwalin, Fili, Kili,Oin, with me.” He hurried to the Healing Rooms, though Fili and Kili practically bolted to where the guard had come from.

 

The close Fili got, the more he could feel his heart beating out a rapid tattoo _. Please be her, please be her, please be her!_ Finally, he skidded to a stop outside the rooms, and frowned heavily at the sounds of angry yelling and people thrashing.

 

“M’lady, please, calm down!” he heard someone, probably the other guard, cry out in alarm. Then there was the sound of something hitting flesh, and a grunt as suddenly the guard came toppling through the doors. Fili stumbled back with Kili, and Dwalin—when did he arrive?—grabbed the guard before he could crash to the floor.

 

“What’s going on here?” Thorin bellowed out, storming into the room. Suddenly he grunted, and came stumbling back, gripping his chin in pain. “Thorin, wha—?” Fili started, but was cut off from a screech.

 

“Stay away from me, you bastards, or I’ll break your thick skulls clean open!” Fili carefully peered into the room, and froze as he spotted the source of all the trouble. The girl stood leaning against the wall, panting heavily, as she clutched a wooden club from a broken table gripped tightly in her hands.

 

There was a splotch of blood staining through the robe that was clinging haphazardly to her form, and Fili suspected with a lurch in his gut that she had torn them trying to escape. She was trembling, but her eyes were flashing with anger mixed with fear. Her eyes . . .

 

“Luwae?” Fili called tentatively, taking a step forward. He felt Kili come with him, but otherwise ignored the protests of those around him in warning. “Luwae, it’s alright, you’re safe here,” Kili coaxed, a reassuring smile gracing his features.

 

Luwae snapped her gaze between the two of them, and gripped her club tighter, however, she made no move to attack, which Fili took as a good sign. “Where am I?” she questioned in a low voice, narrowed eyes staying locked onto the two before her, however, Fili didn’t doubt that she had her peripherals trained on the others. “And how do you know me?”

 

Fili heard intakes of breath from Thorin, Dwalin and Kili, and felt his younger brother shiver. _It IS her!_ He mentally triumphed, but schooled his features before he took one more step closer, and gave her a smile. “It’s us, Fili and Kili, remember?”

 

The girl frowned and narrowed her violet eyes. “What the hell is a Fili and Kili?” she demanded. That dropped the smile from Fili’s face. _‘Oh Mahal, we’re in bigger trouble than we first thought.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah . . . it's in the tags, dears~! Comments anyone? something you'd like to see perhaps? don't worry, more shall be revealed in due time~!


	9. Taking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili comfort each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is what I get for watching the Riff-Off scene from Pitch Perfect. Inspiration at the strangest of times.
> 
> Warning: This Chapter contains Durincest!

“ _Luwae, it’s us, Fili and Kili, remember?”_

_The girl frowned and narrowed her violet eyes. “What the hell is a Fili and Kili?” she demanded._

Kili allowed the words to play in his head over and over from where he lay sprawled across his mattress, nursing a bruised jaw as a sense of numbness took hold of him. _‘Luwae . . . doesn’t remember us. Of course,’_ Kili thought, snorting with derision. ‘Why would anything go the way he wanted?

 

Just after Luwae questioned what he and his brother were, Dwalin made the mistake of stepping forward, intent on trying to take away the girl’s weapon before she could hurt someone else. That apparently was a little too close for Luwae’s comfort, and Dwalin ended up getting cracked across the face with her club before he knew what was going on. Which, of course, started a chain reaction with the guards jumping in and grabbing ahold of the girl.

 

That didn’t sit well with Luwae, as she immediately started clawing and kicking, trying to get away. Her foot had connected solidly with Kili’s jaw, which was still sore, even several hours later, after Luwae had finally been sedated enough for Oin to get a look at her stitches and repair them.

 

Thorin wasn’t taking any more chances and had Luwae taken to guest quarters without windows, and locked doors, but on the same level as the Royal Chambers. The particular room Thorin had chosen was at the far end of the hall, away from the entrance into the chambers. Anything that could possibly be used as a weapon was removed from Luwae’s room.

 

The rest of the company had shown up just as Thorin locked the door, and had Nori go with Bofur and Bifur make copies so the Princes, Oin, Dwalin and Thorin all had access to Luwae’s quarters. No one that wasn’t granted a key was to be permitted inside, period.

 

As it was, Kili and Fili were practically ordered by Thorin to return to their own quarters, down a ways from Luwae’s, to try and get some sleep and recuperate from the turn of events. Fili was currently stalking around the room in only his trousers, hands clasped behind his back as he glared at nothing in particular. Kili himself barely managed to undress himself down to his smallclothes, and gazed up at the ceiling as he rubbed his hand over his jaw to soothe some of the pain.

 

“What are we going to do, Fee?” Kili suddenly blurted, causing his brother to jump slightly in surprise. Kili scrunched his eyes closed against the sudden wave of tears that cropped up, and scrubbed his hand furiously at his face. “What are we going to do about our Luwae?” he whispered. This was all just too much for the young prince, and he curled up into himself, sniffling a bit.

 

He didn’t hear his brother come up beside him, but felt the bed dip at Fili lay beside him, and wrapped an arm around his torso, bringing the younger tight against the blond. Kili buried his head into Fili’s chest, and felt a shudder rack through the elder.

 

“I don’t know, Kee,” he replied softly. “I honestly don’t know what to do about all this, or what to make of it.” Kili opened his eyes at the choked out words of Fili, and lifted his head enough to gaze into the bight orbs shining with their own tears. Kili lifted a hand and gently stroked them over Fili’s cheeks, giving a ghost of a smile at the slight intake of breath Fili took when Kili’s fingers combed through the scruff on his cheeks.

 

“”How is your jaw?” Fili whispered, letting his gaze travel over Kili’s darker features. Kili shrugged a little. “Hurts a bit,” he mumbled, laying his head on Fili’s naked shoulder. Fili’s eyes softened a bit, and he leaned down to brush a light kiss over the bruise forming there. Kili’s breath hitched a little, and he closed his eyes as Fili began to gently trail kisses over Kili’s jaw, his forehead, then down to the other side.

 

Kili gave a soft whine as he felt himself twitch, and tried to move his head to capture Fili’s lips, only to give a moan as Fili moved his head to kiss over his eyes and slowly ran a hand down Kili’s chest to lightly rub across his nipples, causing them to harden.

 

“Hnng, Fee,” Kili gasped when Fili suddenly pinched one, a jolt of pain and pleasure shooting straight to his cock. Fili smirked against Kili’s lips as he finally kissed him the way Kili wanted, allowing his tongue to slip out and swipe across his lower lip.

 

Kili groaned, and opened his mouth to allow Fili access, his own tongue sliding out to tangle with his brother’s. Kili wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck and pulled him on top of him, grinding his growing erection against Fili’s own and moaning as they made contact.

 

Fili growled low in his throat and thrust back, breaking the kiss to trail kisses down Kili’s neck and sucked a light bruise onto his collarbone, something that could be hidden from the public eye. Yes, everyone knew that Fili and Kili were part of a Soul Bond, knew what that entailed, but that doesn’t mean the world needed to see every mark they left on each other. They were always careful with each other, knew each other's signals and when to give and take. _'We'll be there for each other always,'_ Kili thought. _'Just as we will be with Luwae.'_

 

Kili gasped, and gently tugged on Fili’s hair, smirking when he groaned and his hands spasm around his hips. “Fee, please?” he whispered, his breath hitching. “I need to feel you.”

 

He felt Fili nod against his chest, and bit his lip when he placed a gentle kiss to his chest before he stood up and retrieved the vial of oil from his nightstand, shedding his trousers and smallclothes as he went. Kili quickly removed his own smallclothes, hands trembling slightly in anticipation.

 

When Fili returned to the bed, Kili practically pounced on him, knocking him back onto the pillows and claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. He moaned and arched into Fili when his free hand came around and cupped his rear, pulling him tighter against him.

 

“D’you wanna ride me, or shall I take you?” Fili growled against Kili’s lips, nipping at them. Kili moaned again, and sucked a bruise on Fili’s neck to match the one on Kili’s collarbone. “I want you to take me,” he whispered in reply.

 

Fili groaned, and rolled them over until he had Kili pinned beneath him, the vial of oil resting on the pillow beside his brother’s head. Kili gave a little smile at Fili, and leaned up as much as Fili would let him to kiss him once more.

 

Fili broke the kiss first, once again trailing kisses down his neck to his chest before he wrapped his lips around one nipple and sucked, grazing his teeth over it gently. His other hand came up to tease the other, and Kili felt Fili smirk when he arched into the touch, gasping. “Huh, nngh, more—ah!” his voice cut off as Fili switched nipples, giving the opposite the same treatment.

 

Kili whined loudly, grinding his cock into Fili’s stomach. “Please, touch me,” he begged. Fili lifted his head and smiled, pecking Kili’s lips. “I thought I was,” he teased before he began to trail kisses over Kili’s ribs and down his stomach. His tongue came out to dip into his belly button, and Kili moaned, panting openmouthed.

 

He nearly growled in frustration when Fili lifted himself off the darker of the two, but bit his lip to contain his cry when he felt Fili nudge apart his legs and dip his head to lick a strip across the underside of his cock. Fili had to rest an arm across his hips to keep Kili from bucking too much.

 

“The oil,” Fili commanded, voice low and husky from arousal. Kili reached a shaky hand up near his head and grasped the vial before he handed it down to his brother, biting his lip harder and moaning. He watched with hooded eyes as Fili uncorked it, and spread some on his fingers before he returned to his cock, gently sucking and laving at the head. Kili threw his head back and gasped as he felt fingers nudging at his hole, and spread his legs eagerly in anticipation.

 

He did cry out when Fili swallowed his cock down and gently pushed two fingers in at once, carefully stretching him and scissoring him open as his cheeks simultaneously hollowed and sucked. _“Gods, Fee!”_ he panted. “Please, hurry, not gonna last!”

 

Fili lifted his head and placed a soothing kiss on Kili’s thigh, giving him a loving smile. “Patience, brother, I won’t hurt you,” he murmured. Kili took a shuddering breath, and chocked back a moan when Fili slid a third inside him. He arched his hips when he felt those fingers brush across his pleasure spot, and gave a keening wail.

 

Finally, Fili deemed him stretched enough, and slathered oil across his own aching and neglected cock, pumping himself a few times before he stretched across Kili for a kiss. Kili allowed his legs to be lifted and spread over Fili’s arms, and groaned into the kiss as he felt his brother’s cock sink into him.

 

When Fili was finally seated, they broke off the kiss to pant for breath and adjust, sharing lingering kisses before Fili began to thrust slowly, pulling out a fourth of the way only to sink back in. He brushed against Kili’s spot every time he did so, and Kili arched back into the thrusts and trailed his hands over his brother’s back.

 

“Ugnnh, Fee, harder, faster, _please!”_ He began to trail kisses over Fili’s throat, and gently bit down. This caused Fili to cry his name, and he began to thrust faster and harder. The force of their movements caused the princes to slide upward on the bed, and their grunts and groans began to fill the room.

 

“K-Kee, so close,” Fili gasped, reaching down to grip his brother’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts into his body. Kili cried out, and rocked his hips to meet Fili’s movements, clinging to him as he came. He stifled his groan against Fili’s neck, panting as his cock painted the space between the two.

 

Fili came shortly afterwards, feeling Kili clench around him as he growled out his own orgasm, his hips stuttering as he released his seed deep into his brother. “Oh, _gods,_ Kee,” he moaned, collapsing on top of him.

 

The two lay there entangled, sharing slow kisses as their bodies cooled and they caught their breath. Soon, Fili slid out of Kili, and place a gentle kiss to his forehead before he got up and retrieved a cloth to wipe themselves off. He carefully scrubbed his chest, then returned to Kili to treat his brother with the same gentle care.

 

Kili sighed contentedly as he felt his brother gently wipe him down, and gave him a loving smile as he took extra care around his abused hole. “Thank you,” he whispered to him. Fili discarded the cloth, not caring where it landed, and crawled up onto the bed with Kili, bringing the covers with him as he went. He wrapped an arm around his brother, and gave him a soft kiss.

 

“I will always take care of you, Kee,” he whispered in return. Kili nodded his head sleepily, the afterglow of their orgasm taking hold as he curled into Fili. “Just as we’ll take care of Luwae?” Kili mumbled softly, petting Fili’s chest hair. He felt Fili sigh in contentment, and placed a gentle kiss to the spot he was rubbing.

 

“Yes, Kili, we will. No matter how long it takes, we’ll always take care of Luwae. Promise,” Fili replied, drifting off.

 

Kili lay awake a bit longer, snuggled up with Fili as he let his mind wander a bit. _‘No matter how long,’_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs behind hand* um . . . yeah . . . so I felt kinda bad about the ending of the last chapter, and this just sorta . . . happened? Never wrote Durincest before, so please forgive me?


	10. Reintroductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luwae eats breakfast with Fili and Kili, and they share some information with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da~! new chapter :) I am on a roll *fist-pumps*
> 
> *clears throat* yeah . . . enjoy :)

Luwae let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes once again. She was feeling disoriented from the drug that dwarf with the intricate braided beard poured down her throat, and she grimaced at the stale taste left in her mouth. She sat up slowly from the bed she woke on, and glanced around the dimly lit room. Someone had stoked a fire in the small fireplace, but had locked the grate. _‘Probably to keep me from setting the room on fire,’_ she thought dryly.

 

Groaning and scrubbing a quick hand over her face, Luwae stretched as much as she dared and tried to wake up from the drugged haze cast over her. She stood up slowly and paced—well, more like limped—around the room, looking for any possible point of exit or entry. She stopped frequently to catch her breath and regain her balance when she began to feel a little dizzy. She cocked a brow when she spotted an old, faded blanket folded neatly in a corner.

 

Gingerly lifting it, she unfolded it and realized that the blanket belonged to a small child, or did at one point, she noted. “That blanket belonged to my mother, when she was a child,” a quiet voice rang out.

 

Startled, Luwae let out a small gasp and whirled around, only to throw out a hand and grab the wall to keep herself upright as the movement caused everything to swirl and blur before her. Blinking rapidly, she forced herself to focus on the person that spoke, and narrowed her eyes at the dark haired dwarf before her.

 

“Where am I?” she asked quietly, her voice raspy and hoarse from disuse. The Dwarf didn’t answer her, but instead inclined his head to the tray he held in his hands. He made a show of placing it on a small table and stepping back a few feet, gesturing for Luwae to eat and drink.

 

Luwae eyed the dwarf before she carefully limped over to the table. She saw that the tray was laden with eggs, toast, bacon and sausage, potatoes, tea, milk, and a dark drink that when she smelled identified it as honeyed mead.

 

“Please, eat,” the dark haired dwarf smiled. “My brother will join us for breakfast when he awakens.” He sat down in one of the three chairs, no doubt the others reserved for Luwae and the brother, whomever that was.

 

Luwae let out a slight breath, and sat in the chair farthest from the dwarf before she lifted a piece of toast and nibbled on it. She swallowed, and winced when the dry bread scratched her throat going down. The Dwarf poured her a small cup of tea, and Luwae sipped it carefully.

 

The dwarf helped himself to some of the bacon and eggs, and began to eat. They were both silent, but Luwae studied him from the corner of her eyes. He didn’t have much of a beard, she noted, but it was neatly trimmed. _‘Probably an archer,’_ she mused. _'Must keep it short so as not to catch on his bow.'_ His dark hair was a bit wild, but some of it was clasped behind his head, with what she didn’t know.

 

It was his eyes that gave her pause, however. A warm brown, like rich fertile soil, they shone with genuine concern and honesty, something Luwae nearly jumped with startled confusion. She had a feeling this Dwarf wouldn’t be able to tell a decent lie to save his hide.

 

A scratching sound at the door indicated that someone was coming in. Luwae watched as a second dwarf came in, this one a golden color. He paused and looked in her direction, and gave her a small smile and nod. “Good morning,” he greeted, coming to the table and sitting down between her and the dark dwarf.

 

Luwae said nothing, but cocked a slim brow as the golden dwarf began to help himself to food and drink, the dark one grinning. Just as she had the dark haired dwarf, she examined the golden dwarf. He, however, didn’t bother to pretend that he wasn’t aware of her watching him, but instead rested his arms on the table and gave her a charming grin. “See something you like?” he asked amused as his dark haired counterpart snorted slightly.

 

Luwae scoffed, and rolled her eyes. He had a largish nose, pale skin, and the clearest blue eyes she’d seen in the longest time. After the golden one had eaten a few bites and had a swallow of the mead, they both turned to face the girl.

 

“So . . .” the dark haired dwarf started, giving her a faint smile. “It seems we got off on the wrong start yesterday,” the golden one finished. “Shall we start over and reintroduce ourselves?” the dark haired one added.

 

Luwae sat a bit straighter, and eyed them both warily. “Where am I?” she asked once more. It was a tad irritating having to repeat herself, but perhaps she may finally get some answers. The two dwarves shared a glance before they nodded and the dark haired dwarf addressed her.

 

“You are in Erebor, the Lonely Mountain,” he stated. “Currently, we are in our mother’s old nursery, in case you were wondering.” Luwae blinked, and nodded her head slowly. That would explain the blanket, then.

 

“How did I get here?” she asked softly. The blond frowned slightly, and leaned forward. “What is the last thing you remember, Luwae?” he asked in return. Luwae furrowed her brows, and closed her eyes as she thought. “I remember running,” she said slowly.

 

“I was being chased through the woods, but I don’t recall faces or names. I do remember slipping over wet leaves and falling, and they had caught up to me. I fought them, but one of them managed to catch me across the stomach and a mace grazed my temple. I remember escaping, and climbing a tree to hide.” She shrugged slightly. “Then I woke up, and when I tried to leave, your guards detained me.”

 

The golden dwarf nodded as he listened, and the dark dwarf scratched his cheek thoughtfully. “So, how do you play into this?” she gestured to the two. The golden dwarf cleared his throat. “My name is Fili, and this is my brother Kili. We found you in that tree, Luwae, and brought you here for healing.”

 

Luwae narrowed her eyes at “Fili,” and cocked her head slightly. “How do you know my name?” she demanded. Kili sighed, and his eyes took on a slight sheen of sorrow. Fili himself hung his head a little. “Do you really not remember us?” Kili asked her softly.

 

Luwae frowned in confusion, and shook her head. “I’m sorry, you seem to know e, but I cannot recall a thing about you two,” she said honestly. Her fear and distrust was slowly being replaced with an intense curiosity. There was this niggling feeling in the back of her head, a brief fluttering around the edges of her conscience, but every time she tried to focus upon it, it slipped away, causing her to growl slightly in frustration.

 

Fili looked at her, and took a deep breath. “We first met you in Ered Luin, when the Gypsies came to celebrate their Festival of Seasons,” he began. Kili nodded, giving her a brief smile. “We became close to each other, and then you left with the Gypsies the following spring, and did not return for 9 years.”

 

Luwae frowned. “Gypsies . . .” she whispered, and lowered her gaze to the table as a sudden image flashed through her mind. Two little boys, blond and brunette, hugging a small girl with brown and red hair tightly as they wept. “We were friends,” she said a little louder, glancing up at the two for confirmation.

 

Kili grinned widely, and nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes! Yes, we were,” he corrected. Fili smiled as well, his eyes crinkling as he did so. Luwae hummed slightly, then sighed a bit before she rested her arms on the table. “Can you tell me what happened, then?” she asked them.

 

Fili and Kili once again shared a look, and nodded in agreement before they smiled big. “At your service,” they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the next few chapters (three at the least) dedicated to memories, and they will all be from Fili, Kili and Luwae's POV's, so there's something to look forward to :)
> 
> As always, comments/reviews are always welcome~!


	11. "It Won't Be Forever . . . Just for Awhile."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili say goodbye to Luwae for the first time, and they have a little chat about their Bond. Thorin arrives with some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Life Sucks! . . . well, not all the time, just this last month~.
> 
> I apologize for the Hiatus on this story, but here is the next chapter, and hopefully I shall actually have another update soon.

_Ered Luin, Spring 2870_

 

 

“Luwae, it’s time for you and the other Gypsies to get ready to leave. Kili, come out from under there.”

 

“We’re not coming out.”

 

“You need to come out.”

 

“No!”

 

“You cannot stay under there forever, you know.”

 

“Yes we can!”

 

“Kili, Luwae,” Thorin’s voice took on a warning tone.

 

“We’re not coming out ever,” Luwae said stubbornly. “That’s right, never,” Kili added.

 

Fili watched as Thorin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated from trying to coax Luwae and Kili to get ready for the Caravan’s departure. The two children were currently hiding under his and Fili’s bed and refused to budge.

 

It was the day the Gypsies were to leave Ered Luin and travel onwards, for how long, no one was certain. Luwae was to travel with them, as Dimil was appointed her guardian by the Gypsy elders. Throughout the winter, she stayed with either Dimil or Fili and Kili when the hour grew late from their days of play.

 

Fili didn’t want Luwae to leave either, felt nearly heartbroken, but he knew that she had to go with the Gypsies. Thorin got up from where he was peering under the bed, and looked over at Fili, pointing at the bed.

 

Fili nodded his head at the unspoken request, and Thorin strode from the room, leaving the children to themselves for the moment. Fili sighed slightly, and went over to the bed before he crawled underneath with his brother and Luwae. He rested on one side of Luwae, and rested his chin on his crossed arms, staring out from underneath the bed.

 

They didn’t say anything, just lay on their stomachs pressed up against one another. Suddenly, Luwae turned over onto her back and huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the wooden box holding up the mattress above their heads. “I don’t want to go,” she said angrily, stomping her foot on the ground as much as she was able while lying on the ground.

 

Fili sighed, and turned to his side to look at Luwae and Kili, whom was also pouting. Both looked ready to burst into tears at any moment, he could feel their anger and sadness, and he knew he had to tread lightly with the topic. “I know you don’t want to go, Luwae,” he said softly. “I don’t want you to go either.”

 

Luwae turned her head to look up at him, brows furrowed. Kili butted in, sitting up on his elbows to look at his brother. “It’s not fair, Fee! Why can’t she stay with us?” he demanded to know, his voice catching a bit at the end.

 

“Because Dimil is Luwae’s guardian,” Fili said patiently. “Luwae, you know Dimil cares very much for you, it wouldn’t be very nice to leave him all alone, would it?” he coaxed. Luwae lowered her eyes, and shook her head side to side. “No,” she answered in a defeated tone.

 

Kili frowned deeply, and sniffled. “But what if we never see you again?” he cried. Luwae bit her lip, and Fili felt his heart breaking for them both. “C’mere,” he said, motioning for them both to follow him. Fili crawled out from under the bed, and waited patiently for the other two to come out. Fili sat down on the bed, and pulled Kili and Luwae up beside him, who both clung to him tightly.

 

“It won’t be forever . . . just for a while,” Fili said. “One day the Gypsies will come back, and we’ll all be together again.”

 

“Promise?” Luwae asked. Kili looked up at Fili with wide brown eyes, hopeful. Fili smiled at them both. “Promise,” he agreed. “Now, why don’t we get you back to the Caravan, okay?”

 

Luwae nodded once more, then climbed off the bed. “Okay . . . come with me?” she asked them, tugging on Fili and Kili’s hands. Fili smiled, and even Kili finally cracked a small grin as they followed the little girl out of their room and down the stairs. Dimil, Thorin and Dis were all in the sitting room, discussing final matters before the Gypsies went on their way.

 

They glanced up when the children came in, and smiled at the sight of the three of them holding hands. Fili looked at Thorin, and nodded his head at the silent ‘Thank-you’ sent his way.

 

Luwae scuffled her foot a bit, staring at the wooden floor before she looked up at Dimil. “Will we come back?” she asked beseechingly. “Cuz I don’t wanna go away forever and ever.”

 

Dimil chuckled a little, and knelt down to the girl’s level. “I promise, little one, we will not be gone forever. We will come back to Ered Luin one day, and you will see your friends again.”

 

Fili watched as Luwae mulled the answer over, then grinned when she finally nodded. “Okay then,” she said. Dis covered her mouth to hide a smile, and Thorin let out a little breath, chuckling.

 

Dimil smiled a little, and lifted the little girl into his arms, hugging her close. “Luwae, I know I can never replace your parents,” he said, and the little girl lowered her gaze to the floor slightly. “But I promise I will do my best to care for you as if you were my own child.”

 

Fili smiled slightly, and felt tears prick his eyes as he listened to Dimil speak, and wrapped an arm around Kili’s shoulders. He remembered Uncle saying something along those lines to him when he was hardly older than Luwae.

 

“Okay, Dimil,” Luwae said quietly, nodding her head after a moment. Dimil placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and set her back down on the floor, ruffling her brown and red hair gently. Luwae wrinkled her nose a bit, and swiped her hair out of her face, scowling.

 

Fili and Kili snickered, and Luwae stuck her tongue out at them, causing the adults to laugh. “It is time to join the others, now,” Dimil said after a moment, then turned to Thorin. “You will be seeing us off, then?” he asked his old friend.

 

Thorin nodded, and motioned for the others to follow. Fili quickly came up with Kili to Luwae’s sides, and took her hands in theirs. Luwae looked between the both of them and smiled, squeezing their hands back gently before they followed the adults outside.

 

The sun was shining brightly on the warm spring day, but Fili barely felt it as he walked towards the Caravan with the others, feeling a lump form in his stomach. Dimil shared a look with Thorin and Dis, before he turned to smile gently at the three youngsters. “I shall wait for you at the front of the Caravan while you say your goodbyes, alright?” he said kindly.

 

Luwae nodded her head, and the three children watched the adults weave their way through the different wagons and out of sight. Fili looked down and opened his mouth to speak, but let out an “oof!” when Luwae suddenly launched herself at the two brothers, clinging to them both.

 

“I’m gonna miss you both a lot,” she whispered, and Fili’s eyes teared up when he heard Luwae give a sniffle. He felt Kili shaking next to him, and finally broke down as well, burying his head in Luwae’s hair as he held Kili and Luwae close.

 

“Bu-but you’ll be coming back though,” Kili tried to be cheerful, and Luwae let out a watery laugh. “Yeah, I will, I promise,” she said, finally letting go and looking at them with a smile.

 

Fili gave a smile of his own, and before he could help himself, bent down and kissed Luwae’s cheek. Luwae’s eyes widened, and her tears stopped as she blushed brightly. “Hey, I was gonna do that first,” Kili said, but with no real heat in his words. He leaned forward and kissed Luwae’s other cheek.

 

All three were quiet, before Luwae grinned widely. “Eww . . . now I have cooties!” The three started to laugh, their sadness finally dissipating. “Well, now I’ll have to come back, AFTER I get rid of the cooties,” Luwae teased, scrubbing a hand over her eyes and smiling.

 

Fili chuckled, and wrapped his arm over Kili’s shoulders, smiling at Luwae. “We’ll see you again, Little One,” he whispered. Kili nodded his head.

 

Luwae nodded once more, then gave them a little wave before she ran towards the front of the Caravan. “See you soon!” she called with one last grin.

 

***

_Erebor, Present Day_

 

Kili watched Luwae silently as the girl processed the story. “We really cared about each other that much?” she asked finally, looking up from her lap to gauge the expressions of the two Dwarrow.

 

Fili nodded his head with a small, shy smile, as Kili answered. “Yes, we did, very, very much,” he said honestly. “Fili and I were nearly inconsolable when you had left, and if we hadn’t been dragged to the practice arenas by Dwalin or the Forge by Thorin, we probably wouldn’t have come out of the house at all.”

 

Luwae was silent, and Kili could practically see her inner struggle with herself trying to remember anything at all. When she growled in frustration and scrubbed a hand over her face, he frowned. “I want to believe you, I do, but I don’t remember any of this, or who you are, or what we were!”

 

Fili placed a hand on Kili’s arm, warning him not to rush, but he wasn’t to be deterred. He leaned forward in his seat, staring intently. “We were Soul Bonded,” he said quietly. “Are, still, in fact.”

 

Luwae froze, and her eyes lifted to meet the two before her, shock registering in her features before she stood up as quickly as she dared. “No, we’re not,” she said flatly.

 

“Tell me, Luwae . . .” Fili interjected before Kili could open his mouth. “Have you not felt a calling, a pull, to come to Ered Luin? Or later, to Erebor?”

 

Luwae’s jaw tightened slightly, and Kili gave a small sigh. “Have you ever felt a flash of emotion, or a flitting thought, that wasn’t entirely your own?”

 

A heartbeat passed, then two, before Luwae slowly sank back into her seat. “I thought I was just crazy,” she whispered. “Sometimes I’d feel some intense emotion, like a flash of anger, or extreme longing in a sense of which I did not know, and it’d be gone in the same instance.”

 

“That would have come from one or both of us,” Kili said softly, his irritation abated for the time being. “But what I don’t understand is why we’ve never had any inkling that you were alive.”

 

Luwae frowned, and looked between Fili and Kili. “You keep saying that word . . . alive. What do you mean?” she asked them.

 

It was Fili’s turn to scrub a hand down his face. He shared a guilt-ridden look with Kili, and looked back to their Little One. “Sometimes in a case of extreme trauma, a person in a Bond can weaken the link, or even break it, if they chose to.”

 

Luwae bit her lip, her slim eyebrows narrowed as she thought. “What could have happened to cause me to weaken the Bond?” she asked. Kili felt a small glimmer of cheer in his stomach that she acknowledged the bond, before it was squashed and he tensed slightly, sharing another look with Fili.

 

They were interrupted once more by a knocking at the door, and Luwae jumped slightly, hissing in pain as she pressed a hand gently to her stomach wound. The two Dwarrow rose as one and faced the door, keeping Luwae behind them on instinct.

 

They relaxed their stance when the door opened to reveal Thorin, who merely raised a brow at his two nephews. He looked to Luwae, and let his gaze soften a bit. “It is good to see you are awake and not swinging a club around,” he said in an even tone, though Kili detected the slightest twitch at the corners of his uncle’s mouth.

 

Luwae eyed the newcomer warily, before she nodded her head in acknowledgement. “I apologize,” she said quietly. “I did not know where I was, and I was wounded and panicking.”

 

Thorin nodded his head once. “It is understandable,” he replied. “If it is acceptable to you, Oin, our Head Healer, would like to look at you wounds again, and if you are deemed well enough, perhaps we could speak about the circumstances of your arrival?” It was clear that it was a command, and not an invitation.

 

Luwae let out a small breath, and nodded her head slightly. “Alright,” she relented. “I do not know what I can tell you, but I shall try to tell you what I remember.”

 

Thorin nodded curtly, before he addressed his two nephews, whom were still standing between him and Luwae. _“Did you see or hear anything suspicious from the time you left this room last night until the time you arrived this morning?”_ He asked in Khuzdul quietly.

 

Kili frowned, and shook his head as Fili answered back in Khuzdul. _“No Uncle, we have not.”_ Kili glanced over to Luwae, who watched them curiously, unfamiliar with the Dwarven language _. “Has something happened?”_ he added to Fili’s statement.

 

Thorin sighed, and his shoulders slumped slightly. _“Aye, something has . . . There’s been another incident.”_

 

Fili and Kili shared looks of dread. _“What is it?”_ Fili asked quickly.

 

_“Ori has been attacked.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah . . . that really happened. No worries, everything will be alright~!
> 
> I was not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out, but . . . It's here, and hopefully those three will actually let me delve into their memories instead of hiding them from me so I can get this posted for you!


	12. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luwae goes with Thorin, Fili and Kili to see Ori. A flashback ensues, and memories better left forgotten are remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~!
> 
> Long time no update, no? I apologize, RL does not always agree with my need to write, but here I am again, and hopefully more chapters will start happening soon~!

**_ WARNING: alluded/mentions/threats of rape _ **

 

 

Luwae watched Fili and Kili converse with the new Dwarf, Thorin, she presumed. He looked similar to Kili with their dark features, though he had Fili’s crystal blue eyes. As he spoke, she noted that Fili and Kili both paled, and she frowned. “I’m sorry . . . has something happened?” she asked softly, feeling torn about keeping silent and concern for whatever it was that upset them.

 

Fili looked back to Luwae, and swallowed. “Ori, a childhood friend of the three of us—“ he gestured to Kili, who nodded quickly, “was attacked.”

 

“It is unclear as to who it was,” Thorin said, running a hand through his hair in an irritated gesture before he caught himself and regained his kingly composure. Luwae guessed that he was not very open emotionally with anyone save for a select few. Suddenly, something clicked in her brain, and she gasped in surprise.

 

Ori! The little red-haired dwarfling,” she remembered. “He was very shy, but had a sweet personality and followed us everywhere . . . right?” she asked after a moment, looking between Fili and Kili for confirmation.

 

Kili gave her a slight grin, and Fili nodded. “Yes,” he answered. Turning back to look at Thorin, he asked, “When did this happen? Is he alright?”

 

Thorin nodded his head. “Aye, he will be alright,” he answered. “He was on his way back to his living quarters when he was ambushed from behind. He is currently in the Healing Quarters being seen to by Oin.”

 

Fili and Kili shared a look, and Luwae had the sudden urge to give a laugh, a flash of memory rising of that same look being shared between three children in the midst of some form of mischief. “. . . With us?”

 

Luwae blinked, the memory gone, and she looked to see the three Dwarrow looking at her expectantly. She blushed slightly, and cleared her throat. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” she said, embarrassed.

 

The corners of Thorin’s mouth twitched, as he spoke again. “I asked if you would like to come with us to the Healing Quarters to see Ori,” he repeated. “Then Oin will not have to make several trips across Erebor to see to his patients, and perhaps speaking with Ori may clear up a bit more of this enigma.”

 

Luwae nodded her head, then stood up gingerly from her seat. Fili and Kili were both by her side in a flash, gently taking her hands to assist her.

 

Luwae sucked in a quick breath as she felt a shiver of instinctual fear honed over the years snake through her, and she tensed. The brothers released her hands quickly, stepping back. “We didn’t mean to startle you,” Kili said quickly. “We just wanted to assist you down to see Oin,” Fili added, a look of slight disappointment in his eyes.

 

Luwae shook her head, and gave a small, false smile. “It’s alright, I-I just didn’t expect it,” she replied, mentally cursing her slightly shaky voice. “Some assistance would be useful, thank you,” she continued.

 

Fili and Kili both gave her smiles, and reached for her hands slowly this time as they helped her walk. Her ankle throbbed, and her stomach protested at the motion, but Luwae bit her tongue. She glanced at Thorin, who was watching with slightly hooded eyes. Luwae decided that he saw much more than he was going to let on, and felt a moment of dread at the prospect of speaking with him.

 

“Let us be off,” Thorin said, and walked out the door ahead of the three. Luwae walked between the two Heirs of Durin, keeping silent. As they wound their through the massive corridors and endless passages, she glanced around, instinctively keeping he eyes peeled for possible escape routes and hiding spots.

 

At last, they stopped in front of the doors of the Healing Rooms, and Luwae felt a moment of panic. She nearly jumped when she felt Fili and Kili squeeze her hands gently, only now aware that she had a tight grip on their fingers. She gave a tremulous smile, and entered the room after Thorin, before she stopped and stared at the dwarf lying on a bed.

 

He was surrounded four other Darrow. Two she recognized from last night, the one with the intricate beard and the bald one. The other two, however, were strangers, though if she had to guess, she would say relations of some form. The silver haired one’s eyes were red-rimmed from tears, while the one with the red-brown, tri-peaked hair gently ran a hand through the injured dwarf’s hair, anger clear in his face.

 

Ori, the one she assumed was the injured party, looked a right mess, but was at least resting. His face was a mass of cuts and bruises, and his arms and chest didn’t look much better. “He fought with his attacker,” she said aloud.

 

“He will live, though he’ll be extremely sore and need plenty of rest,” the dwarf with the intricate braids said loudly, and Luwae cringed slightly. “Oin’s a bit deaf,” She heard Fili murmur in her left ear. “If you want to be heard, you have to speak up,” Kili added. Luwae nodded to the two slowly, and let her gaze rest on Ori.

 

Thorin glanced up at her, an eyebrow raised. “How do you know this?” he asked her quietly. Luwae was very aware of being put on the spot as those surrounding the bed glanced up at her quickly. She swallowed lightly, but held down the fear that threatened to rise up.

 

Clearing her throat a bit, she gestured to Ori. “The lacerations to his arms and chest indicate that he tried to block the blows, and they took the brunt of the injuries. His knuckles are cracked and bruised, so he must have managed to get in a few good swings before he was found.”

 

 

Dwalin gave a slow nod, a queer look in his eye. “Aye, he did,” he agreed to Luwae’s observation. “Heard ‘im screamin’ fer help, an’ found ‘im, barely conscious.”

The silver-haired dwarf turned to look at Dwalin fiercely. “His clothing was torn, and his trousers were pulled loose!” he practically snarled. “Don’t gloss over what nearly happened to my little brother! YOU were supposed to watch over him, you’re his One—“

 

“Dori, Dori, calm down,” Thorin and the tri-peaked dwarf tried to calm Ori’s brother, who immediately began to weep once more. Dwalin himself hung his head, and Luwae could see his shoulders shaking with held in sobs.

 

As Luwae watched the exchange, she felt a wave of nausea rise up, and the surge of panic that she’d been suppressing rose up once more. She felt hot and cold, and the spacious room seemed to be closing in on her. She suddenly had a flash of memory, and closed her eyes tight at the screaming voices that echoed through her mind.

 

 _‘_ _Where have you been?!’ ‘Don’t come crying to us if anything happens to you!’ ‘Such a pretty girl, give us a kiss . . . ‘ ‘That’s what you get, you Gypsy whore!’ 'No, Please, stop, STOP!'_

 

“Luwae?” she dimly heard, but was unable to answer the voice. She felt a sense of vertigo, and knew she was tilting to the ground. Two pairs of arms catching round her was the last she knew as she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, couple things.
> 
> 1\. I apologize if this triggered anyone, I did put the warnings up :/
> 
> 2\. Dwalin/Ori . . . sorry, that pairing makes me go SQUEE~!
> 
> 3\. The next chapter will be a bit happier, sort of as an apology for the long wait for this chapter.


	13. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gypsies return to Ered Luin, and Luwae reunites with old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the last note I had at the end of the previous chapter promised a happier one, and I hope this made up for it a little~!

_Ered Luin, Early Spring 2879_

 

“You know, the distance will not shrink any more than it already is, no matter how much you quiver with anticipation,” Dimil chuckled from his place driving the lead wagon of their Caravan. The outlining area of Ered Luin became visible only early this morning, and though everyone was humming with excitement at the chance of real rest and a safe place for setting up camp, no one was moving any faster than necessary, and it was driving one Gypsy in particular mad.

 

Seventeen-year-old Luwae glanced back at Dimil, and gave a faint smile. “Is I that obvious?” she asked him, slowing her beige pony, Clover, down from a trot to a steady walk. She could use some distraction, she decided, and would appreciate the company. Dimil gave his foster child a simple nod, Luwae could see him suppressing another laugh. Luwae cracked a grin of her own, before she shook her head.

 

“Honestly, I’m so excited to be back in Ered Luin,” she said. “I can’t seem to help my giddiness. Is that so bad?” she asked Dimil, glancing back at him. Clover gave a soft snort, and Luwae patted her neck. “I wasn’t asking your opinion, girl,” she muttered to her pony fondly.

 

Dimil did laugh at that, before he sighed and shook his head. “It is a perfectly natural response to be so eager to come back to Ered Luin,” he assured her. “After all, you have many fond memories here, and it is a safe place, one of friendships and opportunity.”

 

Luwae gave a small grin, and nodded her head. “You’re right about the fond memories and friendships,” she agreed. Her smile faded a bit. “However, I also remember how we were treated by the humans. Those memories I would like to live without,” she muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her slightly pointed ears.

 

Dimil gave another sigh, and watched Luwae with a wistful expression. “My dear, if I could shield you from all the hurt and pain of the world, I would do so in a heartbeat. However, you are nearly of age, and have had to grow up so quickly in our way of life. How I wish things could have been different.”

 

Luwae turned to Dimil as he spoke, and gave her guardian a loving smile. “Dimil, you have been the best parent any child could ask for. Yes, life has not always been easy for me, or for any of us Gypsies, really. But that’s the beauty of our people . . .” she leaned forward conspiratorially with wider grin. “We endure. We are a hardy people, and despite most of our mixed heritages, we are stronger than most because we look out for each other.”

 

Dimil listened to Luwae, and reached over to pat Luwae’s hand. “I do believe that you have become a wise young woman,” he declared. “You would be an excellent leader of the Gypsies, should you ever choose to follow that path.”

 

Luwae gave a soft laugh. “As I still have a ways to go before I am an adult, I believe I have time to decide my path.”

 

Dimil smiled, his eyes twinkling a bit. “As we are speaking of paths, I believe you will be happy to note that we have reached the outskirts of our destination.” He chuckled once more at the bright-eyed look that reached Luwae’s violet eyes. “Dimil, may I . . .?”

 

Dimil nodded his head. “Go, child. Seek out your friends. I will direct the Caravan, and help set up before I seek out Thorin.”

 

Luwae didn’t need to be told twice, and clicked her tongue at her pony, setting Clover at a canter. She heard Dimil calling out to the Caravan, and heard appreciative noises at finally ending their journey before the sound was lost to her. She grinned widely before she guided Clover up the field towards the city, for that was what she had to call it as it was much bigger than it had been the last time she saw it.

 

She rode on for a good fifteen minutes before she slowed Clover down, and slipped off her back. She patted her pony’s neck, and led her by the reins through the streets, looking around at the hustle and bustle. Finally she spotted a stable and paid the boy working there to look after Clover.

Luwae gave her pony one last pat on the neck before she headed out, ready for anything. She saw a few friendly faces, recognizing them as dwarves, and pointedly ignored the looks shot her way by the humans that—unfortunately—still lived in the area.

 

“Ah, if it isn’t one o’ ma favorite troublemakers,” she heard a voice call out. Luwae turned slightly to see who spoke, and her mouth split into a wide grin. “Bofur the toymaker,” she greeted the dwarf, laughing and clasping her hand with his. “Long time no see. How are you?” she asked.

 

The hatted dwarf gave Luwae’s hand a squeeze before he pulled her in for a hug. Luwae yelped slightly before she giggled and hugged her old friend back. “Oh, ‘m fine,” Bofur replied, setting her down and looking her over. “Been wonderin’ when ye all be comin’ back this way, me n’ Bifur’s been workin’ on some new things fer the Gypsy children tha’ I think they might like.” He began to chuckle. “Do ye always wear trousers now, or is it a new fashion statement?” he joked, winking.

 

Luwae covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle. “The children will love any toys you’ve made,” she said. “As for the trousers, how else am I supposed to ride my pony? Though to be honest, I don’t know how you can wear them. I don’t even have anything dangling between my legs, and I feel sorry for you,” she shot back, smirking.

 

Bofur’s eyes widened at that, and he bent over double, barking out a laugh. He wiped his eyes, still chuckling as he straightened up. “Oh. Lass, it’s good ta see ya again,” he said, clapping his hand on her shoulder gently.

 

Luwae grinned back and returned the gesture, though she had to stand on her toes to reach his shoulder. “And you,” she returned. “Have you seen Fili and Kili?” she asked quickly.

 

Bofur grinned widely, and gave her a not-so-subtle wink. “Aye, I have,” he said. “In fact, they’re lookin’ fer ye right now. They spotted yer Caravan early this morning. Thorin wouldn’t let them leave until they finished at tha forge.”

 

Luwae chuckled at that. “Do you know where they were last?” she asked him. Bofur smiled and nodded his head. “Sure I do! They were headed towards the village square.”

 

Luwae grinned, and fairly bounced in place. “I think I’ll go meet them there,” she said. “I’ll see you around, Bofur, it was nice seeing you again.” With that, she took off, headed for the center of town. She heard Bofur call out a good bye, then sped up, looking around for a pair of Blond and Dark-haired Darrow.

 

Finally, she slowed down and looked around the busy Square, standing on her toes to look over the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted exactly what she was looking for. She grinned, and took in their features.

 

Fili had filled out more, his muscles bulkier, and he had the beginnings of a braided mustache around his lips. Kili’s frame was still tall and lean, though she could see the definite forms of strong arms. His chin sported a nice stubble. Bothe were looking around frantically, and Luwae grinned before she snuck her way around the crowd and behind the Heirs of Durin. As she got closer, she could make out what they were saying, and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

 

“Yes, Kee, I remember what she looks like,” Fili grumbled to Kili, elbowing him slightly. Kili huffed, and elbowed his brother back. “The Caravan’s at the edge of town, so she’s got to be here, but where?” Kili wondered aloud.

 

Luwae couldn’t resist, and with a wide grin, she reached up and gently tugged on the hair at the back of their heads. She started laughing when both Darrow yelped loudly and whirled around to see who pulled their hair, before they also broke out in grins. “Luwae!” they both greeted at the same time, and suddenly, Luwae found herself in the middle of her two friends. Luwae laughed once more, and wrapped her arms around Fili and Kili as much as she could, which wasn’t very much to begin with.

 

The three stood like that for a good while, wrapped around each other, and just familiarizing themselves with the knowledge that they were together again. Finally, Kili pulled back, and narrowed his eyes teasingly at Luwae. “You are 9 years late.”

 

Luwae looked at Kili and cocked a brow, smirking. “I’m never late.” Fili pulled back as well, chuckling. “Oh, is that so?” he asked. Luwae nodded her head once. “Yep. I came exactly as I planned . . . at the same, slow pace as the rest of the Caravan.” The three of them were silent for perhaps a second or two, lips twitching, before they all burst into laughter once more.

 

“Oh, it’s so good to see you again,” Luwae sighed, trying to catch her breath. Fili nodded, clutching his stomach while Kili buried his head in Luwae’s shoulder, his shoulders shaking with mirth. “Aye, it is,” Fili agreed. “And we’ve nine years of catching up to do.”

 

Kili looked up, grinning. “Why don’t we go to Bombur’s tavern for lunch,” he suggested. “He’s got the best food in Ered Luin, and we can get a free pint of ale.” Fili cocked a brow. “You sure you can handle it?” he asked, giving Luwae a subtle wink.

 

Kili stuck his tongue out at Fili. “Shut up,” he admonished. “I had like, 6 pints of ale, and it was my first time drinking it,” he was quick to assure Luwae. Luwae herself just chuckled, and nodded her head. “That sounds like a wonderful idea,” she agreed to Kili, then linked her arms with both of them. “Well, lead the way, we’ve got some catching up to do!”

 

The three shared grins once more, and strode through the Town Square, once more together, and the happiest anyone had seen them all in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up everyone, the next couple of chapters are going to start going downhill. But don't worry, there WILL be a happy ending, promises~!
> 
> On that note, I've already got a rough idea on how I would like the sequel to pan out. I still have a lot more planned for this one, don't worry, but I have the next part of their story in a rough draft already :)


	14. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a day of fun at the lake ends in harsh words and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but here's a chapter for you~!

_Mid-Summer 2879_

 

 

Luwae glanced up from behind the counter where she was currently wiping it down with a wet cloth, and cocked her brow at the sight before her. “Were you planning on bathing anytime today?” she teased Fili and Kili.

 

The two brothers looked at each other, taking in the soot and dirt that covered each other respectively, before they shared conspiratorial grins. Luwae watched apprehensively as Kili gave her an evil smirk before he and Fili dashed around the counter and wrapped their arms around Luwae.

 

Luwae shrieked in surprise, dropping her cloth, and began to laugh, struggling to get out of their grip. The other patrons in the bar roared with laughter as they watched the spectacle before them. “No, come on you two, get off,” she giggled, slapping uselessly at their arms.

 

“Aww, where’s the fun in that?” Fili teased before rubbing his soot covered cheek against Luwae’s neck. Kili grinned and began to brush dirt and leaves off of him, some—most—of it landing on Luwae.

 

Luwae made a noise of annoyance, despite the smile on her face, before she finally managed to worm her way out of a Fili and Kili sandwich. Kili smirked at her disheveled appearance. “Ew, you got me all disgusting,” Luwae complained, and Fili and Kili began to snicker as the bar was filled with renewed laughter. “I can’t work like this!”

 

“Here Luwae, go on and take the rest of the day off,” Arlie suggested, his lined face shining with mirth. “The bar will be fine without you today.”

 

Luwae gave a grateful nod to the old innkeeper she worked for, before she untied her apron and hung it on a peg. “Thanks, Arlie,” she said. “I’m going to start by beating two certain dwarves senseless,” she said, directing a glare at the two Princes.

 

Kili shared a look with Fili and gulped slightly, making Luwae give a dangerous smirk. Arlie chuckled, shaking his head. “You boys might want to run,” he hinted to the two of them. Luwae watched the heirs of Durin bolt from the main bar/dining area before she took off after them.

 

“Oi, you two get back here,” she yelled, and she heard laughter once more from the patrons before she sped up, rounding a corner. She paused when she didn’t see either Fili or Kili anywhere in her line of sight.

 

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her waist, and she let out a yelp as the world spun and she found herself hauled over someone’s shoulder. She huffed as she heard the familiar chuckle of Fili, and began to flail her arms and legs. “Would you put me down?” she demanded, before she saw Kili’s upside down face grinning up at her.

 

“Why?” he asked. “We wanted to take you somewhere,” he said, winking. Luwae cocked her head slightly. “Oh? And where’s that?” she asked.

 

“Swimming,” Fili answered before he began to walk. Luwae sighed, before she laughed and shook her head. “Alright, alright,” she agreed, crossing her arms. “But if you throw me in, I’m going to hurt you,” she said in a joking tone.

 

She felt Fili’s shoulders shake as he tried to contain his laughter. “I promise I won’t throw you in,” he said.

 

Finally, they reached the lake. Luwae only knew this because she could smell the scent of the water and see where the grass left off and the edge of the shore began. She could hear others around the lake enjoying the weather, and smiled a little when she recognized Ori’s voice. She opened her mouth to ask Fili to let her down when she felt a second pair of arms grab hold of her. She managed to suck in a breath to yell when she suddenly felt herself flying and landed in the water with a splash.

 

She came up for air, spluttering and pushing her hair out of her face to see Fili and Kili roaring with laughter. “You promised you wouldn’t throw me in,” she accused them, glaring.

 

Kili snickered and wiped his eyes. “Correction, Fili promised you,” he said, smirking. “I never said I wouldn’t.”

 

Luwae growled at him, and splashed water in their direction, drenching them. She began to laugh as they squawked in indignation before they tore off their shirts and trousers, leaving them in their small clothes.

 

“Are you alright, Luwae?” Ori asked, coming to stand by her. Luwae nodded her head and gave her small friend a smile. “Yes, I’m fine,” she assured him. Suddenly, she let out a yelp as Fili and Kili jumped into the water with them, splashing both her and Ori.

 

Even as Ori let out a laugh, Luwae rolled her eyes at them and shook her head before she left the water and began to strip out of her tunic top and skirt. When she was down to her shift, she hung her wet clothes on a tree branch to dry in the sun.

 

Satisfied that she was covered by her shift where it mattered, she headed back to the water where her best friends were currently splashing each other and Ori, who unfortunately happened to be too close. She began to swim in circles around them, before she found a shallow area and began to wipe off the grime they covered her in. “You’re lucky it’s just soot and dirt,” she told them, grimacing as she only succeeded in rubbing it into her skin. “Ugh, it won’t come off,” she pouted slightly.

 

“Here, maybe this would help?” she heard a voice behind her ask. She turned to see who it was, but didn’t really recognize the human male. He was a little handsome, she noted, if she were interested in Humans at all.

 

“I’m Gleon,” he said, smiling a little. Luwae returned the smile, deciding he was another one of the few nice Humans in Ered Luin. “Luwae,” she said, taking the proffered cloth. She began to wipe off the grime with more ease. “Thank you,” she said.

 

“No problem,” Gleon said with a chuckle. “I haven’t seen you before, are you from around here?” he inquired.

 

Luwae shook her head. “Not really, I’m with the Gypsy Caravan,” she explained. “We arrived around the time the snow melted, and some of us may end up staying for a year or so before we move on again.”

 

Gleon made a noise of understanding. “What’s it like, being a Gypsy?” he asked, curious. Luwae gave a little smile. “Oh, not bad,” she said. “We travel a lot, obviously. Live off the land, run into the occasional orc pack, but so far nothing serious, thank the Valar.”

 

Gleon frowned slightly. “Well, that’s lucky for you then, couldn’t imagine anything happening to a pretty lass like yourself,” he winked.

 

Luwae gave a small giggle, blushing.at the compliment. She opened her mouth to speak when she felt a pair of hands come to rest on her shoulders. “C’mon Luwae, we should be getting back,” she heard Fili say in a slightly hard voice. She frowned and looked back at her friends, all staring at Gleon over her head or shoulders. Fili’s eyes were stern, while Kili was glaring outright at Gleon. Even little Ori was frowning, though his look was more of concern and curiosity than anything.

 

Luwae furrowed her brows a little, suddenly feeling anger coming from both Fili and Kili. Before she could utter a word, she was ushered out of the lake and onto the shore, Fili and Kili’s hands gripping her shoulders. Luwae grit her teeth, but allowed herself to be taken over to her tree where her clothes were still slightly damp. As soon as they released her, she whirled on the two of them, glaring. The people around the lake slowly quieted down, listening in on the conversation between the three friends.

 

“What the hell was that?” she demanded. Fili crossed his arms as he looked at Luwae sternly, while Kili threw his hands up. “What was that? What about you?” he retorted. “You were getting awfully cozy with that human!” Ori, who had followed them, made a little eeping noise, and shrank in on himself as he watched his friends argue.

 

Luwae scoffed in disbelief. “Excuse me?! Gleon was being polite, and offered me a cloth to wipe off the grime that you two covered me in! You were extremely rude, and that was completely uncalled for.”

 

Kili let out a noise of frustration. “Seriously? He was staring at you like you were a piece of meat!” Fili shook his head, narrowing his eyes slightly. “We didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” he said.

 

“Like what?” Luwae asked in exasperation, crossing her arms as well. “We were having a nice conversation before you two butted in and dragged me off like I was a child. And you have the audacity to imply that he had other ideas?” She shook her head at the two of them. “Why would you care who I talked to?” Then she held up her hand to stop them from speaking. “You know what? I don’t care. I’m too angry with the two of you right now.” With that, she grabbed her tunic and skirt and began to dress, uncaring if she was still wet.

 

“What are you doing?” Kili asked, eyes widening slightly. “Away from you until I can cool my temper, and you get over your jealousy or whatever it is that’s wrong with you,” she snapped. “Honestly, I’m allowed to have other friends! You’re not like this with Ori,” she said, indicating their friend, whom had been silent up until this point.

 

Ori made a noise of embarrassment at being put on the spot. “He’s different,” Fili argued. Luwae finished dressing, and placed her hands on her hips. “Oh? And how is that?” she asked a little mockingly.

 

“He wasn’t trying to get up your skirt while you acted like some tart!” Kili exploded. Immediately following the comment, Kili’s eyes widened as he realized what he said, well, shouted, more like. Luwae stiffened, sucking in a sharp breath. It seemed the entire lake had frozen, all eyes now on the four. Ori let out a squeak, covering his mouth and his eyes like saucers. Fili took a step forward, reaching for Luwae, but stopped when she backed up.

 

“Is that really what you think of me?” she asked in a deadly soft whisper. “No, Luwae I-I didn’t mean—“ Kili started, but Luwae held up her hand once more. “I do not want to hear any more from either of you!” she shouted, her eyes like chips of Amythest. “You’re right bastards, you know that?”

 

With that, she spun on her heel and left the three Dwarrows behind her, ignoring Fili and Kili’s words for her to stop. She could feel Fili and Kili’s guilt and remorse, but she brushed it aside, ignoring it. What they said hurt, and hurt deep. Tears prickled her eyes as she all but ran to the Caravan, and she scrubbed furiously at her eyes.

 

“Luwae, wait, please!” she heard Ori running behind her, having tugged on his sweater and trousers before chasing her. Luwae slowed her pace, allowing him to catch up. “I’m sorry you had to witness that. I’m not mad at you, you didn’t really do anything,” she whispered, hating that tears were clogging her throat.

 

Ori frowned, and wrapped an arm around Luwae’s shoulders. “Luwae, you don’t need to apologize,” he said sincerely. “You’re right, they shouldn’t have said that, nor acted the way they did.” Luwae leaned her head on Ori’s shoulder, allowing her friend to comfort her for a moment. “But they wouldn’t have said it if they didn’t think it,” she said, shaking her head.

 

Ori sighed, and shook his head. “No, they don’t think that, honestly,” he tried to assure her. “Their tempers got the better of them, that’s all.”

 

It was Luwae’s turn to shake her head, a tear falling. “No, Ori, anger or not, it was said, and it can’t be taken back. Right now, I’m so hurt and angry at the two of them that I really don’t want to be around them, or anyone else for that matter.” She gave Ori a sad smile, well, winced, more like. “I’m sorry, Ori, but I’d like to be alone for a while.”

 

Ori nodded his head, understanding. “I’ll come around later to see how you’re doing,” he promised before he walked away, feeing pain for his friend. As soon as Ori was away, Luwae continued on until she reached the Caravan, but bypassed it in favor of the wooded area nearby. As soon as she was far enough from everyone to the point that she couldn’t hear them, she sank down at the base of an oak tree and buried her face in her hands, letting out a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually kinda teared up writing the argument.
> 
> Also, these are Luwae's memories, so the next few chapters are going to be in her POV until we return to the present, k? K.


	15. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luwae, Fili and Kili learn what a Soul-Bond is, and embarrassment ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, that took longer than i thought. DARN YOU REAL LIFE!

_23 days._

 

It had been 23 days since the incident at the Lake, and Luwae had been spending all that time avoiding Fili and Kili as much as she could. Whenever they arrived at her workplace, she pointedly stayed in the back scrubbing mugs or worked on cleaning the rooms of the guests from the night before. If they waited for her, she deliberately took an alternate route to the Caravans, never taking the same way twice. If they followed her to the Caravans, she changed direction to the forest and climbed up into one of the trees and slept there.

 

However, she had one person she could speak with. Gleon had found her the next day, and had apologized profusely for any hardships she had come to because of him. Luwae had assured him that he was not to blame, and the two began a tentative friendship, with the Human coming into the Inn occasionally for a brew and some idle chatter with the Gypsy.

 

Despite ignoring them, Luwae could feel their emotions, something that puzzled her to no end. She had felt their emotions years ago, and had no answer as to why. Even Dimil seemed to change the subject whenever she brought it up to him. Regardless, she knew that Fili and Kili were feeling horrible over what had happened, but she still couldn’t bring herself to forgive them just yet. Even so, she could feel her stomach knot up at the thought of confronting them once more.

 

It was on one of the days she worked in the back when she heard someone come in and she glanced up, thinking it was Arlie. She froze, and dropped into a quick curtsy at the sight of the Princess.

 

“Luwae, you know you don’t need to go into formalities when it’s just us,” Dis said firmly, closing the door behind her and giving the girl before her a look. Luwae swallowed lightly, and nodded her head meekly. “Of course,” she murmured, her gaze trained on the floor.

 

She heard Dis sigh, and knew from the sounds of creaking floorboards that she was crossing the room. When she felt a gentle hand tilt her face back up to her, she saw the Princess’ eyes didn’t hold anything but curiosity and something akin to sadness. “Luwae, why have you been avoiding my sons?” she asked her. “You were all so close to one another, and then nothing for the last month.”

 

Luwae cleared her throat, blushing slightly. “We had an argument, and harsh words were said . . .” she trailed off, feeling her throat close up with sudden tears. She scrubbed her hands over her eyes and sighed, frustrated with herself for being so emotional.

 

Dis sighed, and shook her head sadly. “I know, Luwae, Fili and Kili came home that day from the lake, and told me everything that had happened,” she told her gently, running a soothing hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder. “I had hoped you all would come to terms with each other before we told you, but this cannot wait any longer.”

 

Luwae looked up at Dis, confusion evident in her violet eyes. “What?” she asked, not understanding. “What can’t wait?”

 

Dis just gave Luwae small smile, and gently tugged her hand. “Come, there is much to discuss,” was all the answer she got. Frowning slightly, the Gypsy followed the princess, only to stop at the entrance. “Oh, I must tell Arlie I’m leaving,” she started to say, but Dis shook her head. “I’ve already informed Arlie that I will be taking you from work today.”

 

Luwae nodded, glad that she wasn’t leaving without some sort of notice for Arlie, and once more followed Dis. She walked side by side with the Dwarrowdam, and ignored the looks some of the humans sent their way. At this point in her life, she’d gotten too used to dirty looks and harsh words spoken in her direction or nasty gossip behind her back. _‘But Fili and Kili’s words cut you like barbs, didn’t they?’_ a dark voice whispered in her mind.

 

Luwae shook her head, and ignored her inner thoughts. She blinked when she realized that she was before Dis’ lodgings, and felt a small moment of panic. She looked at Dis quickly, but at the quirked brow sent her way, she swallowed hard, and meekly entered the home of the Princess.

 

They made their way to the main sitting room, and once more Luwae froze in the doorway. Scattered around the room in various chairs were Dimil, Balin, Thorin, and Fili and Kili. Everyone looked up when they entered, though Fili and Kili both jumped up from their seats.

 

“Boys, sit down,” Dis ordered, a note of exasperation in her tone. Reluctantly, they returned to their seats, expressions of confusion, guilt, and anxiousness set in their eyes.

 

Dis nodded her head once when they were seated, and turned to Luwae, gesturing gently for her to take a seat, finding one for herself between Thorin and Balin. That left only one seat for her: between Fili and Kili.

 

Swallowing once more, she sat down a little stiffly between the two of them, attempting to take up as little space as possible and avoiding their gazes.

 

After a moment of awkward silence, Dimil cleared his throat before he turned to Balin and Thorin, lifting his eyebrows. Thorin scratched his beard lightly, a faint flush on his cheeks as Balin nodded his head in return and addressed the youngest members of the room. His eyes were kind as he looked at them, smiling in a grandfatherly way.

 

“Well now, we’ve all gathered here to discuss an important matter about the three of you,” he began, and Luwae suddenly felt her stomach knot up once more at the thought of a lecture about the spat between the three of them. She knew Fili and Kili felt the same from the way they stiffened slightly in their chairs.

 

“As you are all nearly of age, we thought now would be the time to explain to you about certain . . . occurrences,” Balin continued. He glanced at Dimil, who leaned forward slightly in his chair, his expression serious. “What do you know about Soul-Bonds?” he asked the three of them.

 

Luwae blinked, frowning. She glanced out the corner of her eyes to Kili, then Fili, and noticed they had the same expressions in their eyes. Luwae shrugged a little before she spoke. “I-I haven’t really paid attention in your lessons about the specifics,” she said a little sheepishly.

 

Dimil chuckled a little, shaking his head. “Among the Dwarrow kind, we have half a soul. When a Dwarrow meets the person with the other half of their soul, regardless of the race or gender of the other person, it is called finding their One. When they come together, the soul becomes One soul, separated by two bodies, yet whole on a spiritual level.”

 

Luwae listened to Dimil’s explanation, then turned to Balin as he continued. “Sometimes, _Mahal_ has made three Ones so in-tune to each other, that it becomes something more. A Soul-Bond is a very unique occurrence between three individuals. It is also extremely rare. It is stronger than Mithril, yet can be broken or damaged severely under extreme instances.”

 

Once more, Luwae felt the Durin brothers stiffen, and she frowned. “I’m not sure I’m understanding,” she said slowly. It was Thorin’s turn to speak, and he cleared his throat. “Tell me, do you remember when you were young children during your first winter here in Ered Luin?” he asked her. At her nod, he continued on. “You and Fili and Kili were nearly inseparable, and had been friends since the moment you met. You can feel their emotions, can you not?”

 

Luwae was silent, before she nodded her head slowly, understanding beginning to dawn on her. “That’s how you knew I was in trouble that one day,” she said softly, looking at Fili and Kili. The same looks of wonder crossed their features, and they all shared glances. “And that’s why this argument between us has been so terrible on us,” Kili guessed, glancing at the elder Dwarrows in confirmation.

 

Balin nodded his head in a clipped motion. “Precisely, laddie,” he said. “With a Soul-Bond, all parties involved must be cautious, lest the bond break or weaken.” At this, Fili frowned. “But, isn’t there any way to strengthen it?” he questioned.

 

Dis nodded her head, smiling a little at her sons and Luwae. “There is,” she said. “Usually, there is an involved ceremony, however, that is for another time.” With that, Dis stood up. “Come with me, Luwae,” she called, and the girl stood up tentatively, glancing at Fili and Kili before she followed after the Princess into the kitchen. The two princes remained behind, and Luwae’s ears burned slightly as she caught a part of the conversation they were about to have. She had a feeling she would be getting a similar talk.

 

What transpired over the next three hours had to be the most embarrassing time in Luwae’s short life as Dis explained what happened between Soul-Bonded mates. She was sure that her cheeks would forever burn red. She was embarrassed, and unsure that she would ever be able to look anyone in the eye again, but at the same time, she had a terrible curiosity. She had no idea that three people could even do the things Dis described, let alone two!

 

Finally, she was excused, and decided that she needed a chance to absorb all of this in private. That didn’t work quite as planned, for as she left the house and made her way down the street, she ran smack into a solid chest and stumbled back. A pair of hands caught her shoulders and steadied her, and she glanced up to see that it was Fili, Kili right beside him.

 

“Luwae, we are so sorry for everything that happened,” Fili said quickly, and his brother nodded his head enthusiastically, biting his lip. “We were wrong to have acted and said the things we did, and—“

 

Luwae held up at hand to the two of them, shaking her head softly before she sighed. “I should apologize as well,” she said, glancing down and scuffling her shoes across the pathway. “I shouldn’t have overreacted the way I did, and I shouldn’t have ignored you both the way I did. I’m sorry.”

 

The three of them were quiet for a moment, before Kili spoke up. “Why don’t we all agree that we’re idiots with our emotions?” he suggested, and after a heartbeat, they all began to chuckle a little. “Aye, I can agree with that,” Luwae said, nodding her head and smiling a bit.

 

“From now on, can we just talk to each other without the hurt and high emotions?” Fili asked, and Luwae nodded her head once more. After a second of sharing looks between themselves, the all dove forward into a group hug, and no words were spoken. Luwae could feel their relief, and knew that they felt hers too.

 

She heard someone clear their throat, and she pulled back from the hug she shared with Fili and Kili to see Gleon standing there, looking slightly embarrassed. “Um, I wanted to apologize for the incident at the lake,” he began, but Fili shook his head.

 

“No, we should apologize,” he said, standing slightly stiff, but Luwae knew he was making the effort, at least. “We acted rashly, and caused monumental embarrassment and shame for everyone involved.” Kili nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Still, I feel the need to explain,” Gleon answered, shifting from left to right a bit on his feet. Luwae stifled a smile as she felt Fili and Kili’s confusion, as well as small hints of jealousy.

 

Gleon cleared his throat, before he gave an embarrassed smile. “I wanted to inform you that the only interest I have in Luwae is that of friendship, nothing more,” he told them. Luwae glanced up at Fili and Kili, seeing them frown slightly. “Is that so?” Kili asked in a suspicious tone.

 

Finally, Luwae couldn’t take it and began to laugh. Fili and Kili looked at her as if she had gone mad, clearly not understanding. “I’d be a little more worried about him flirting with the stable boys than with me,” Luwae managed to choke out, and Gleon gave an embarrassed laugh, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Fili’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open, but Kili was a bit slower on the uptake. “Wha . . . oh . . . _oh!_ ” He blushed red, then turned to Luwae. “Why didn’t you tell us in the first place?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Because I was still pissed off that you thought he was trying to get into my knickers,” Luwae replied without missing a beat. Silence reigned for a moment before the four of them all shared looks, trying to suppress their laughter at the situation. Fili gave a soft snort, and that finally broke them as they all began to laugh hard.

 

It took them all a moment to catch their breaths, but then they would all glance at each other and begin all anew. Finally, they managed to gain a semblance of control of themselves, and Luwae let out a small sigh. “Well, now that we have that misunderstanding out of the way,” she said, wiping her eyes. “Gleon is going to start training to become a ranger, and is here in Ered Luin for the beginning basics,” she explained.

 

Fili and Kili made noises of understanding, and Gleon nodded his head. “It’s true. I had arrived a little over a week before I met Luwae here at the lake.” Then Gleon cleared his throat, and gave a small bow to the Princes. “Gleon of Bree, at your service,” he said formally.

 

Fili and Kili bowed in return, relaxed smiled on their faces. “Fili and Kili of the Line of Durin, at your service,” they said together. “Perhaps we could all go for a pint?” Kili suggested. “I agree, I’m interested in learning about what this Ranger business is all about,” Fili added, and Gleon nodded his head, giving a small smile. Luwae watched the exchange with a smile of her own, and for the first time in nearly a month, felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm not really happy with out this chapter turned out, but i figured that since I've sat on the stupid thing and haven't thought of anything to make it better, i may as well post it. Anyways, since this was a relatively happy chapter, i thought i should warn you that it goes back to getting bad. Sorry!
> 
> Author's Note: Yeah . . . Gleon just kinda . . . threw the out there, so that was actually kinda unexpected on my end O_o


	16. An Unexpected Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens, and there is more danger to be had then first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took longer than expected :( I apologize for the lengthy absence and very short chapter, but I hope I shall be able to continue on with the story more often!
> 
> Since the chapter I had originally planned to post wouldn't cooperate with me, I decided to save it for later on, and we will be jumping to the present once more~ Forgive me for any confusion? *Hides behind Dwalin from possible attack*

_Erebor, Present Day_

 

Thorin watched as his nephews paced impatiently around the waiting room for Oin to finish examining Luwae, feeling the mild urge to slap them upside the heads and tell them to sit, but he knew the feelings that came with waiting. He had gone through similar anxiety and fear with Bilba when she delivered the twins, and felt the same worry build within him as the days grew closer for their third child to make their appearance.

 

“What is taking so long?” Kili groused, rubbing his forehead in agitation. Fili looked about ready to barge through the doors and demand Oin hurry up, and Thorin decided enough was enough. “You know well and good that Oin is doing everything he can to make sure she is alright. He is certainly competent enough to do so without you breathing down his neck,” he reminded them sternly. He let out a little breath to calm himself, and spoke in a more gentle tone. “Have you heard anything knew about Ori?”

 

Kili, looking properly chastised for a rare moment, nodded his head. “He is awake, and Dwalin, Dori and Nori are with him right now.”

 

Fili nodded in agreement. “He needs the closure of his One and his brothers right now,” he murmured. Thorin silently agreed, but made a mental note to speak with Dwalin and Ori once the smaller of the Dwarrow was calm and felt safe and secure.

 

Thorin was broken from his thoughts when the door to the Healing Rooms opened once more and revealed a slightly ruffled Oin exit the door. Fili and Kili immediately began to badge the older dwarf with questions before Thorin cleared his throat and looked at them pointedly. “I believe Oin will explain how Luwae is if you give him a moment to breathe.”

 

Oin looked at the Princes shrewdly before he cleared his throat. “The girl will be fine. She suffered from a bout of exhaustion and dehydration. Fortunately, her wounds haven’t reopened, and look clear of infection.” Then he looked at the three of them sternly. “She’s been through much over the last few days. She is awake, and wishes to see the king.”

 

Thorin blinked, his only outward sign of surprise, and didn’t miss the hurt looks on his nephew faces. Oin must have seen it as well, for he hastened to continue on. “She did ask after you both, and thanks you for stopping her fall and showing her kindness this morning.” At their small nods of satisfaction, Oin turned to address his king. “You may go in now, but any questioning you wish to do better not be too taxing on her,” he warned. “She is my patient, and I won’t see her go into distress once more.”

 

Thorin nodded, used to the gruff healer, and clapped his nephews gently on the shoulders. “I’ll let you know how she is,” he said quietly. “Is there any message you wish to pass on to her?”

 

Fili spoke up immediately. “Please tell her we wish her a speedy recovery and would like to see her later once she is better.” Kili was quick to add his own message. “We care for her deeply, and hope we’ll be able to reacquaint ourselves with each other.”

 

Thorin managed to give his youngest nephew a mock surprised look. “That was surprisingly eloquent of you, Kili.” Kili blushed, but managed a slight grin before he elbowed Fili in the ribs for snorting. “I can be when I choose to be,” he replied, a flash of his cheeky nature peeking through.

 

“If only it were more often,” Thorin teased lightly, before he gave them a small nod and took his leave of them. He entered the Healing Rooms and made his way to one of the private quarters, glancing at the door where Ori was currently resting with his One and brothers. Finally, he arrived at the door at the far end of the room, and entered through.

 

He spotted Luwae sitting up in bed, her brown and red hair loose and hanging over one shoulder in a simple, non-significant braid. Her violet eyes rested upon him when he entered, and he saw the faintest shudder ripple through her. _‘Interesting,’_ he thought. _‘She is afraid of me . . . and I intend to find out why.’_

 

The King under the Mountain gave her a nod, and brought over a chair to the side of her bed, next to the nightstand. Luwae returned the nod, but lowered her gaze to the quilt covering her from the waist down. “Oin informed me that you wished to see me?” Thorin inquired.

 

Luwae swallowed lightly, and nodded her head. “Yes, Your Majesty,” she said softly. “Some things have come back to my memory clearly, and you need to know these things right away.”

 

Thorin leaned forward, his attention and interest piqued. “What is it?” He noted that she was pale in complexion, and felt dread curl in his stomach when she took a fortifying breath.

 

“There is to be an assassination attempt upon the Line of Durin.”

 

Thorin froze, feeling ice flow through his veins as the words sank through. “What do you know of this?” Thorin asked in a quiet voice. Anyone who knew him would know that he was keeping his inner rage from exploding outward.

 

Luwae seemed to sense this, for she swallowed quickly and continued. “There is a group of assassins called the Black Fangs. They are going to infiltrate Erebor, perhaps already have done so, and ‘uproot the family tree,’ so to speak. Whom it was that has paid them to carry out this task, I cannot say, but they are to destroy you all, and anyone that tries to stand in their way.”

 

Thorin stood from his chair quickly, Bilba, Rose, Thorn and his nephews foremost on his mind. He looked at Luwae full force, gritting his teeth. “How is it you know?” he demanded.

 

He saw the girl flinch, and grew cold as he heard her next words. “I-I was originally to be the one to assassinate the Queen and your children.”

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . what do you think? Should i continue? Comments both good and bad are welcome, i'm open to whatever you have to say~!


End file.
